A New Enemy!
by Relaxing Pikachu
Summary: For some odd reason, attacks keep occuring, but none of the Sailor Soldiers can figure why these attacks are occuring or who their enemy could be. The enemy is seeking revenge for the banishment of her sister. Read on to find out who the sister is. ^_^
1. Usagi's Tiring Week

*Hello everyone. This is RP here. ^_^ I just thought I'd try out my first Sailor Moon fanfic. Remember this is my FIRST Sailor Moon Fic…so go easy on me. I hope you like it. Oh, this story has all of the Senshi…including the four outers, Chibi-Usa, and Diana. Oh and Usagi and the other girls are still in Junior High Schooll. Here's another thing, there are no "Starlights" or "Chibi-Chibi" either, but I'm going to have the band "The Three Lights" mentioned and for those of you that have seen or read Stars, know that the Starlights, the boy band that all the girls adore, are the three Starlights. I guess you could call this fic a mix of Sailor Moon, R, S, SuperS, _and_ Stars.* 

Part 1: Usagi's Tiring Week. 

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan," called an auburn haired girl who went by the name of Osaka Naru. 

"Hey, Naru-chan," the blonde-haired girl, who goes by the name, Tsukino Usagi, responded with a yawn. 

"You look awful tired," the girl observed. "How come?" 

Usagi had really been out late last night battling off youmas as Sailor Moon. They had been showing up more and more lately and neither her, _nor_ the other senshi could figure out why. Even Ami and Mamoru couldn't figure it out. Haruka and Michiru have also been pondering this as well as Setsuna. 

"I was um…studying," Usagi said quickly. 

All of a sudden, a student, by the name Umino Gurio, popped up from out of nowhere. 

"Did Usagi just use the word, 'study?'" 

"Umino-chan," Naru started, "where'd _you_ come from?" 

"I heard the word study and that Usagi was the one doing it!" Umino said. 

"Bug off, nerd," Naru told him. 

"You still call me a nerd and we're a couple!" 

"Can't help it, if it's the truth," Naru joked. "Just go away, we're having…girl talk." 

Umino FINALLY left. 

"You know," Naru chuckled, "that's not the Usagi _I _know." 

"Huh, wha," Usagi said, totally out of it. 

"I'm worried about you, Usagi," Naru finally said. 

"Me, oh, there's no need to worry," Usagi said with another yawn. "Now why would you worry about me?" 

"Well, for the past week or two, you've been falling asleep in class; more than usual. You've been acting tired, and it's like you're asleep on your feet at times, and you forget your lunch more. That's _definitely_ not like you. Even when you eat, you hardly touch your food and practically sleep. What's going on, Usagi!" 

"Uh-huh," Usagi said with a big yawn. 

"Have you been going out on late dates with Mamoru-san?" 

"Uh-huh," Usagi said about to literally drop her head down onto her desk. 

"So that's it," Naru said, clapping her hands. 

"Uh-huh," Usagi said, about to fall asleep. 

"How about we go shopping after school and then after that, you can spend the night at my place." 

"Yeah, sure." 

"We could have lots of fun, watch some movies, play some games, eat some snacks, and meat dumplings, and maybe your mother can give us some of her famous lemon pie for you to bring over and some cakes and…" 

"CAKES!!" Usagi said, her head springing up into the air. "Sure thing!" 

Naru smiled. 

"I knew that'd wake you up, but what do you say? I mean, we hardly ever hang out anymore, Usagi. We're best friends and I feel as if we aren't as close as we once were." 

Usagi frowned. She was keeping a secret from Naru, a bog secret that she wasn't too thrilled about keeping from her. 

"You're right, Naru-chan," Usagi said. "I'll be happy to stay over at your place. We don't spend much time together as much as we used to and it's awful and while we shop for some new outfits, since I just happen to get my allowance today and I'll do anything to get away from that brat, Chibi-Usa." 

"Okay, you and me will have a girls day out, just like the old days," Naru said happily. 

"Sugoi," Usagi said. 

*Note: Sugoi simply means, "cool" or "awesome" or "wow" or anything along the lines of that.* 

"You promise not to bail out," Naru asked. 

Usagi put out her hand and shook hers and said, "I promise and I never break promises to my friends!" 

"Okay," Naru nodded. 

Usagi then put her head down. Her energy had run out and she was sleepy again. 

All of a sudden a teacher walked into the classroom. 

"Okay, students, get out your homework, and hurry and turn it in, we have a Pop Quiz today on it," the teacher said. 

"Aww," all of the students groaned. 

Usagi had fallen fast asleep, Naru started to shake her. 

"Usagi, Usagi, Haruna-sensei, has just asked us for our homework and that we have a quiz on it!" 

Usagi put up her head and then started to wail. 

"I forgot my homework and I don't like quizzes," Usagi said with waterfall tears. 

*Well, how'd you like this part? I hope it's okay. Now there are some words or names that are Japanese and I don't know if you know their meanings or who they are or what. I translated them for you below: 

Tsukino Usagi: Serena/Sailor Moon   
Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen: Darien/Tuxedo Mask   
Osaka Naru: Molly Baker (Usagi's best friend)   
Gurio Umino: Melvin (Naru's boyfriend)   
Mizuno Ami: Amy Anderson/Mercury   
Kino Makoto: Lita/Jupiter   
Aino Minako: Mina/Venus   
Hino Rei: Raye Hino/Mars   
Sakurada Haruna/Haruna-sensei: Miss Patricia Haruna (I just used Haruna-sensei since that's what they call her; sensei is the honorific they use since she's a teacher)   
Chibi-Usa/Chibi Moon: Rini/Sailor Mini Moon   
Tomoe Hotaru: Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn   
Kaioh Michiru: Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune   
Tenoh Haruka: Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus   
Meioh Setsuna: Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto   
Tsukino Shingo: Sammy (Usagi's younger brother)   
Furuhata Motoki: Andrew 

...I hope those name translations help you...now, as always, please review and leave your comments. I really appreciate them. Well...I'll catch ya later. ^_^* 


	2. Forgetful Usagi!

*How did you guys like my last part? I hope it's okay. Well, here is part two and like I mentioned earlier, I really do appreciate feedback and reviews so PLEASE leave them. Thanks. ^_^* 

Part 2: Forgetful Usagi... 

Usagi sat at her desk anxiouxly awaiting the ringing of the Lunch Bell. She was actually looking forward to lunch. She wasn't as tired as she was earlier and she was very happy that she and Naru were going to hangout together like they used to. 

"5...4...3...2...1" Usagi counted down. 

The bell finally rang. 

"Yahoo, it's lunch time," Usagi said jumping out of her seat. 

"Usagi!" Miss Haruna called before Usagi could even get through the door. 

"Yes, ma'am," Usagi said, growing impatient from her tummy rumbling. 

"Remember, you have detention this afternoon for falling asleep during my class and you didn't turn in your homework and your score was worse than usual on the Pop-Quiz I gave!" 

"Aww," Usagi said sadly. "On Friday, no fair." 

"Hmm, today _is_ Friday, isn't it," the teacher said, looking at her calander. She then started to think to herself, "I have a date tonight, I can't sit here and watch silly old Usagi serve a detention, and there's no way I'm going to on tomorrow since we're on holiday tomorrow." 

"Haruna-sensei," Usagi called to her teacher. 

"Huh, oh, never mind that Usagi," she told her. "Never mind that detention, I'll just push it up to this upcoming Monday since we're on vacation from school tomorrow." 

"Monday? Okay," Usagi said sullenly. 

She hated detention, but she was pretty much used of getting it by now. 

"I guess it could've been worse," she thought, "she could've made me do it tomorrow. At least I get to sleep in tomorrow! I love having Saturdays off from school." 

*Note: In Japan, the children go to school Monday - Saturday, not Monday - Friday. Saturday is just a half day for them instead of a whole one." 

Usagi went outside to find her a nice spot to sit down and eat her lunch. Naru was eating with Umino, so Usagi decided to find someone else to eat her lunch with. 

"Hey, Usagi-chan," a voice called to her. 

Usagi turned around to see a tall brown-haired girl wearing a school uniform...but different from hers. The girl went by the name, Kino Makoto. 

"Hey, Mako-chan," Usagi called as she walked over towards her. 

"Hey, Usagi," a blue-haired girl said walking up behind Usagi. 

Usagi turned around to see a girl wearing glasses and her nose in a book. She went by the name, Mizuno Ami and she was amongst one of the smartest girls in her school. 

"Ami-chan, hi," she greeted happily. 

They all sat down to get ready to eat their lunches. Ami brought herself a sandwich to eat, which was one of her favorite foods just because it made it easier for her to read and eat at the same time. Makoto had a box lunch and it had lots of different foods that she had prepared. 

Usagi looked through her book bag and then started to wail out tears. 

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said, trying to calm her down, "what's the matter?" 

"I forgot my lunch because," Usagi cried, "I've been so tired these past couple of weeks, I've been forgetting it and I'm actually hungry today!" 

Makoto sweatdropped. 

"Usagi-chan, calm down, you can have some of my lunch!" Makoto offered. "I have plenty of food. I always have extra." 

"Arigatou, Mako-chan," Usagi said, accepting Makoto's generous offer. 

*Note: Arigatou simply means, "Thank you"* 

"No problem," Makoto said. "I know what you mean about being tired and all." 

"Yes, these strange creatures have been attacking every night this week," Ami added on. "It's a wonder any of us can get any schoolwork done. On my last examination, I got a 98% instead of my usual 100%! These attacks are really affecting my study habits!" 

Usagi and Makoto sweatdropped. 

"She's complaining about a 98%," Makoto and Usagi thought in unison. "Lucky." 

"Wow, Mako-chan, these are good," Usagi said, eating some of the Sushi rolls that Makoto had in her lunch. 

"I wonder why these guys are just showing up all of a sudden and why they keep attacking these innocent people," Makoto said eating a Sushi roll herself. 

"Good question," Usagi said between bites and gulps as she started eating on the onigiri, shrimps, and odango. 

"We _are_ having a meeting right after school," Ami reminded the two. 

"We are?" Usagi asked in between bites. 

"Don't tell me you forgot," Makoto said in disbelief. 

"We told you right after your first class during gym that we are all meeting at the Temple to discuss the problem," Ami explained.. 

"Of course not," Usagi said, still chowing down on the food. 

"I think that the Negaverse is back," Makoto said. 

"I think so too, but why are they attacking and why won't they show themselves?" Ami asked. 

"Who knows, but we'll all figure this out at the meeting this afternoon, after school," Makoto said. 

Usagi just nodded, not really paying much attention. The bell for class rang and everyone headed back to their classes. Usagi stopped and realized something terrible. 

"How could I forget," Usagi scolded herself. "Naru-chan! I promised to go shopping with her after school! What will I do, go to Rei's or shop with Naru-chan? At Rei's it's very important Sailor business, but Naru-chan is my best friend. We share everything, except for all that's been happening lately. I'm not supposed to let her know that I'm Sailor Moon! Come on Usagi, think of something!" 

Usagi walked back into her class room. She saw that Naru was already seated down in her desk that's right next to hers. 

"Usagi-chan," Naru called happily. 

"Hey," Usagi said sullenly. 

"I can't wait to start our 'Girls Night Out'" Naru said happily. 

"Um, Naru-chan...about that," Usagi began. 

"Uh-oh," Naru said, her happy expression now turning to that of a disappointed one. "You don't have to say anything, Usagi." 

"Huh?" 

"You probably have something important to do, like hang out with your new friend, Rei-san, or you're going to hang out with your friends, Makoto, although we always have fun together, especially when Makoto's friend, Jen, joins us, and that brain, Ami, or that blonde haired girl that I've seen play volleyball in the Junior High tournaments, Minako-san. You don't have to say anything. I know you'd rather spend time with them than with me, which seems like ages." 

Usagi felt like a real heel. All that Naru said was true, then again, not. She hated lying to her and thought up something quick to say. 

"No, Naru-chan, it's nothing like that." 

"Then what were you going to say?" 

"I was going to say that....that...I forgot my allowance and that I have to go home after school to pick it up." 

"Oh, is that all?". 

"Yeah, I know how...how you wanted to go shopping right after school, but I was upset that I would end up holding you up." 

"Oh, no problem, Usagi," Naru said. She then got quiet. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Well, I just thought that you didn't want to be my friend anymore, and I'm sorry for saying such terrible things." 

"Oh, that's okay," Usagi said nervously. "I am friends with them, but you are my best friend. I would never break a promise to a friend." 

Naru got up and hugged Usagi. The hug made Usagi feel rotten. She hated all the responsibility that was on her when it came to her friends. She felt like she was choosing and it made her feel awful. 

"Thank you, Usagi," Naru said. "You don't know how much this means to me. It'll be just like old times!" 

"Yeah," Usagi said with forced enthusiasm, "old times." 

"Wow, don't over excite yourself," Naru joked, noticing the lack of enthusiasm in Usagi's voice. 

"I'm just still a little tired," Usagi lied. 

"Oh, that's all right, now we have to get ready for that test our history teacher is giving, here he comes now." 

When school ended, Naru and Usagi went to their lockers to change into their regular shoes and to put their school shoes away. 

"Usagi!" Naru said, pointing towards the small shoe sized locker. 

"What?" Usagi asked. 

"Your money!" Naru said. 

"Oh yeah...I forgot that every Friday, when I get my allowance, I always bring it with me and put it in here," Usagi laughed nervously. 

"You sure do act flakey sometimes," Naru joked. 

Usagi and Naru spent out the rest of the day like they would normally and went shopping after school and also to the Crown Game Center. Motoki was nice enough to give them free game tokens. He said that other than Minako, Usagi and Naru were his best customers anyway and thought it would be nice to do. Usagi figured that it wouldn't hurt to be a _little_ late for the meeting. 

Naru and Usagi had all of their bags and sitting in the park eating some ice cream. 

"This was fun," Usagi said, licking on her ice cream cone. 

"Yeah," Naru agreed. "I can't _wait_ to play this new CD!" 

"Your Three Lights one?" 

"Yeah, they're totally dreamy," Naru started, "and their new song, _Nagareboshi he~Search For Your Love~_ is the absolute, _best_!!! Wow...good singers _and_ totally cute!" 

"I guess," Usagi muttered. 

"Come on, you're allowed to talk about cute boys." 

"But what about Mamo-chan," Usagi retorted. 

"Don't worry about him! I'm not saying break up with him, just live a little." 

Usagi nodded and smiled. Naru then looked at her Sailor Moon watch that Usagi had gotten her for her last Christmas. Isn't _that_ ironic. (~_^) 

"According to Sailor Moon, it's almost 5:30." 

"5:30!!!" 

"Yeah, we better head in," Naru told her. 

"I got to go to Rei's fast! I was supposed to be there at 3:30 and I'm two hours late! I didn't realize we spent that much time out here!" 

"Is something wrong, Usagi?" Naru asked, wondering why Usagi had gotten so quiet. 

"Um...I'm fine," Usagi said nervously. "I just have to run." 

"Run?" 

"Yeah, I have to go home for a while to pick up those lemon pies my mother bakes just for me. I just hope Shingo-chan or Chibi-Usa-chan didn't get to it and eat it!" 

"Okay, I'll see you later, Usagi." Naru waved to Usagi who was running towards the nearest bus with all of her purchases inhand.   
********   
"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS USAGI!!!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs angrily. 

"I can't believe she's not here," Makoto said. "Ami and me reminded her that we were meeting here _right_ after school!" 

"Some princess," Rei scoffed. 

"I'm sure that our princess has a reason for being late," Hotaru told Rei. 

"Yeah, like what," Rei snapped. "Oh, I got hungry so I went home for one of my mom's snacks, or I forgot, or she's over at the game center playing Sailor V, or..." 

"She could have gotten detention again," Luna interrupted with a sweatdrop. 

"I can't see a teacher giving out detentions on a Friday afternoon before a school holiday," Haruka said. 

"Yes, teachers have lives too, you know," Michiru agreed. 

"No excuses!" Rei said with an angered look. 

"It's been two hours," Chibi-Usa complained. "She can never be on time. Just look at poor Diana!" 

Chibi-Usa pointed to her guardian cat, who was the future daughter of Artemis and Luna. She was fast asleep due to boredom and the fact that she was still just a little kitten. 

"Come on, Usako probably just got held up," Mamoru said, defending his beloved girlfriend and future wife. "And Diana is still just a kitten, Chibi-Usa-chan, she probably needed the little cat nap." 

"That's true," the white cat, named Artemis agreed. "Kittens need lot's of sleep." 

"I agree with you also," Hotaru said. "This is important, our princess would not be late unless it were for a very good reason." 

"She had _better_ have a good reason for missing all of this," Rei said with her hands on her hips in an annoyed tone. "At least we got _some_thing done." 

"Hey...guys...sorry...I'm...so late," everyone heard a voice say between breaths. 

Everyone turned towards the voice and it was Usagi, holding all of her bags and purchases. 

"USAGI!!!" everyone cried. 

Well, how am I doing with my first SM fic? I hope it's okay. Well, PLEASE tell me what you think and leave a review or email me at pikato8270@aol.com or SSJupiter@aol.com with comments...good or bad. I read them all. Well, catch ya later." 


	3. Usagi's Explanation!

*How did you guys like my last part? I hope it's okay. Well, here is part three and like I mentioned earlier, I really do appreciate feedback and reviews so PLEASE leave them. Thanks. ^_^* 

Part 3: Usagi's Explanation! 

"Usagi, you're late!!" Rei shouted with her hands on her hips. 

"Rei-chan, why are you always so mean," Usagi whined. 

"Because you're an immature, selfish, irresponsible, brat, that went **_shopping_**, instead of coming here for important Sailor business," Rei said pointing at her bags. 

"I am not," Usagi retorted, getting into Rei's face. 

"Whoa, calm down you two," Haruka said separating them. 

"Usako, why are you so late and..." Mamoru started. 

"...why on _Earth_ would you go shopping when we have important stuff to discuss," Luna finished with a sweatdrop. 

"Well, Mamo-chan, I promised Naru that I'd go shopping with her after school," Usagi said, hugging Mamoru's arm. "When Ami-chan and Mako-chan told me about meeting here, I forgot about my promise to Naru." 

"That's no excuse," Rei argued. "You should've told her you had something else more important to do!" 

"It wasn't that simple." Usagi said with no feeling. 

"Yeah right," Rei scoffed, crossing her arms. 

"I don't like to break promises to my friends, especially Naru-chan," Usagi said quietly. 

Usagi stood their for a moment trying not to cry. 

"Naru-chan is my best friend and I've been friends with her since before I met _any_ of you!" Usagi said in an angered tone. "I also feel as if I owe her," she said lowering her voice again. 

Rei didn't say anything. 

"Why is that," Minako, Artemis, and Ami asked together. 

"Well, before Luna found me and I became Sailor Moon, we used to be the best of friends, told each other everything, hanged out more, everything I do with you guys...but since then, we've slightly drifted apart, because of 'sailor business' and I can never give a legitimate reason why and I hate it. Every time I end up lying to her," Usagi said with tears forming in her eyes once again. 

"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Luna told her. 

Everyone apologized, including Rei. 

"Arigatou minna," Usagi said. "I truly am sorry that I'm late, though." 

Mamoru took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears away from her face. 

"That's okay," he told her. "We should've known something was up." 

"What have you guys discussed," Usagi asked. 

"The attacks, what else," Rei remarked smartly. 

"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled. 

"Gomen, gomen," Rei said. 

*Note: Gomen means, "Sorry."* 

Ami ignored Rei and Usagi's bickering and spoke up. 

"Well, I've been taking notes on my computer." 

Ami took out her pocket sized computer to show them the information that she had. 

"It seems that all these attacks are at random." 

"They _can't_ be at random," Setsuna said. "There has to be some type of a reason for these attacks; some kind of a connection." 

"They're just...attacking," Haruka said with a frown. 

"What do they have in common?" Usagi asked. 

"Well, in your absence, I looked it over and _all_ of the people attacked had _very_ high energy readings," Ami explained. 

"Told ya it was the Negaverse again," Makoto said. "They always attacked whenever they needed human energy." 

"I don't know, but maybe you are right, Mako-chan," Ami said. "It's like we're fighting against one of Beryll's minions or even worse, Metallia...but both were defeated thanks to Sailor Moon." 

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," Usagi said. "You were right by my side and gave me the strength to carry on!" 

*Bad joke, I know. (-_-)* 

"Thanks," Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto said. 

"But how come we never see who the attacker is," Chibi-Usa asked. 

"That _is_ a good question," Ami said. 

"It is strange, every time we get there, the person's body has become possessed already and we have to weaken them while Sailor Moon heals them," Hotaru said. 

"How many people have been attacked, Ami," Luna asked. 

"Um...exactly 10 within the past 9 days," Ami told them. 

"That's a lot," Artemis frowned. 

"Well, what should we do?" Hotaru asked. 

"What _can_ we do," Minako said. 

"Yeah, they just seem to attack and by the time we get there, they're gone and have all the energy they need," Makoto said. 

"This sucks," Usagi said with a frown. 

"And to make things worse, once it is taken away, it isn't returned," Mamoru said. "Their energy has to return on its own." 

"At least not all of it is taken, or else it'd kill them," Setsuna pointed out. 

"Thank goodness for that," Usagi agreed. 

"It's like they're storing it for something," Ami said. 

"We can't run around like we're doing," Rei said. "We have other things to do!" 

"Rei, what a thing to say," Luna scolded. 

"She _is_ right, you know," Artemis said. "Do you think this is too much for them, Luna? I mean, they _do_ have important things to worry about in their lives, like school." 

"No way," Makoto said with a thumbs-up. "We fight to the end!" 

"Yeah," Minako agreed. "I'm Sailor Venus, once known as the beautiful heroine, Sailor V! " 

"And I'm Sailor Jupiter!" 

"And together we refuse to sit around and let anyone get hurt by mega dweebs that look like Umino from the Negaverse!" Makoto and Minako said together, posing, which caused everyone to sweatdrop. 

"Save all that energy for when we fight against our next enemy," Luna said with a sweatdrop. 

"I say we just stay alert and keep in close contact," Michiru suggested. 

"That's a good idea and I'll _gladly_ keep in contact with you," Haruka said, smiling over at Michiru. 

Michiru smiled back and giggled a bit. 

"What about you guys," Usagi asked Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. "We have communicators and Hotaru can stay over my house with Chibi-Usa-chan." 

"Don't worry, odango," Haruka said. "We'll know." 

Usagi only shrugged. 

"Okay you guys, meeting is adjourned...for now." Rei said. 

Everyone said their good-byes and left Rei's, accept for Minako and Artemis. They decided to hang around a bit longer. Usagi walked in the opposite direction from her home, while Chibi-Usa, along with Hotaru and Luna, rode home with Mamoru. Mamoru offered her a ride, but Usagi said that she'll just walk. Makoto noticed Usagi and ran up to her. 

"Where are you going, Mako-chan," Usagi asked when she saw her running up behind her. 

Makoto laughed. 

"I was about to ask you the same question. This isn't the way to your house." 

"Well, where are ya going," Usagi asked again. 

"Well, I'm going over to Jen's," Makoto responded. 

"Really? I'm going over to Naru's for the night." 

"Cool, let's just hope no attacks occur tonight. A break sure would be nice." Makoto said putting her hands behind her head as she walked. 

"You said it." 

"Hey, think Jen and I could hang with you and Naru?" 

"Yeah, that would be real fun! All of us always have fun together in school. I'll go and call her!" 

Usagi ran to a nearby phone booth, inserted her phone card, and dialed Naru's phone number. Naru's mother answered it. 

"Hello," Naru's mother answered. 

"Moshi-moshi, Osaka-san," Usagi greeted. 

"Why hello, Usagi," she answered. "Naru-chan told me about your coming over." 

"Yeah," Usagi said. "May I please speak with Naru-chan?" 

"Sure thing," Mrs. Osaka told her. 

She called to Naru who picked up the phone. 

"Hi Usagi, what's up," Naru asked. 

"How would you like to have some _extra _fun." 

"Extra fun? How?" Naru asked, not quite following. 

"Let's make a party out of it!" 

"How?" 

"Instead of it being just the two of us, how about making it the four of us." 

"Um...okay," Naru said slowly. "Do you mean, you want to bring two other people along?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Sure, but who?" 

"Mako-chan and Jen-chan." 

"Sure," Naru said. 

"It's probably a good idea, since Jen is only going to be here for a short while," Usagi said. 

"Okay," Naru said. 

"Okay, we'll be over soon," Usagi said. 

She then hanged up. 

"I'm guessing she doesn't mind," Makoto laughed. 

"You guessed right," Usagi smiled. 

"I guess it's going to be a sleep over, I should call Jen then," Makoto said, "and pick up some snacks from home. I always cook tons on Saturday night for Sunday, but since I knew we were going to be off this Saturday, I cooked tons Thursday." 

"Wow, you're always prepared." 

"Yep, well, I'll go call her then," Makoto said going to the pay phone. 

Makoto asked her friend if she'd like to hang over at Naru's and she agreed. She was only going to be in town for a short while, she had to go and live with her cousin, who lived in a place called Lost Kage Island. 

"She said she could come," Makoto said. 

"Great," Usagi said. "Hey, do you have any leftover Lemon Pie at your house?" 

"As a matter of fact I do. You gave it to me this morning when I bumped into you. You said you didn't want to eat it now and that you had no will power, so I kept it at home. Your mother made it for you. Boy, it's weird, you remember to bring pie, but you forget your lunch." 

Usagi laughed and walked over to Makoto's place to pick up the snacks.   
****   
Jen hanged up the phone. 

"Cool, I can't _wait_ to go!" the 14-year-old girl said happily. 

Her expression then changed to that of a sad one. 

"Jen, watashi no baka! You didn't ask your parents yet!" 

*That pretty much means, if I did right, Jen, you fool! Baka means, "fool" but it all depends on how you use it though.* 

Jen walked into the room where her parents were sitting, watching the evening news. Her father was smoking a pipe and her mother was cross-stitching. 

"Was that Makoto?" 

"Yes, mother," Jen responded. 

"You two sure are good friends," her father responded. "How long _have_ you known her?" 

"Ever since we were kids," Jen said. "We met in our martial arts training class and before I studied Kendo with my cousin, Seiji-niichan." 

*Note: Seiji-niichan pretty much means, Big brother Seiji. She sees him as a brotherly figure.* 

"We haven't heard from him in a while," her mother responded. 

"Well, I just wanted to know if I could stay the night over at Naru's." 

"So _that's _what the call was about," her father smiled. 

"I don't see why not," her mother smiled. "After this school term you'll be leaving to go back to Lost Kage Island to finish your police training with your cousin, Jen." 

The girl sighed. She had always hated the fact that her and her cousin both had the same name and the fact that she had to go and train to become a police enforcer. 

"Must I mother, I don't _want_ to become a police officer," the girl groaned. 

"All the females in my family are officials who uphold the law, and with our family name, they are **_important_** and **_high_** ranking officials who helps to uphold the law," her father scolded. "Do you want to bring shame onto your family's name!" 

"No sir," Jen responded sullenly. 

"I will not allow you to bring shame to this family's name! You will become a Police official and that's final! You ought to be thrilled that you are given such an opportunity!" 

"You don't want to be the oddball of the family, do you, Jen?" her mother asked. 

"Maybe I do," Jen muttered under her breath. 

"What was that," her mother asked in a stern voice. 

"Um, nothing, ma'am," Jen said. "I said no, I don't." 

"Good," her father said. 

Jen apologized to her parents. 

"Gomen nasai," Jen said as she bowed. "Please forgive me for my behavior." 

*Note: Gomen nasai means, "I am very sorry." It's like a more polite way of saying sorry." 

She then left the room to get her things.. 

"Don't they know that I want to be a Biologist or a Researcher? Just because of my name, I have to become a cop or something along the lines of one. The only time I _do_ get to look into any of those things is when I _do_ visit my cousin on Lost Kage Island. At least she doesn't criticize me for the way I think. I wish now that I was born here in Tokyo instead of Lost Kage Island, but either way, I'd probably _still _be stuck in this situation. Oh well. At least when I go back, I'll see my good friend Joya-chan, who's having the same trouble as me with her family. She wants to become a doctor, not a nurse. Too bad this is going to be my last time visiting Tokyo. In just a few more weeks, I'll be on my way back to Kage Island and will be attending Kage Junior High with Joya-chan and to finish my 'police training.'" Jen sighed. "Four more dreadful years to go for my already decided future." 

After she finished packing, she hugged her parents good-bye and walked out of the door. She decided to walk to Naru's place since it was such a nice night and to also clear her head. 

"What a beautiful moon," Jen said as she started on the path towards Naru's home, which wasn't too far from where she lived. 

*How'd you like this part? I know that HAS to be getting annoying. (-_-);; Well, let us all hope you'll leave your reviews and don't worry, the next part of this fic is coming up soon. (^_^)* 


	4. The Evil Plot!

*How did you guys like my last part? I hope it's okay. Well, here is part four and like I mentioned earlier, I really do appreciate feedback and reviews so PLEASE leave them. Thanks. ^_^* 

Part 4: The Evil Plot! 

A weird, shadowy person approached her master who was sitting on her throne. 

"Madam, we now have gathered enough energy to run our locater," the shadowy figure responded, bowing down to her. 

"Good," the master said, quite pleased. "Has it been tested!" 

"Yes it has, my queen, but we are getting two readings." 

"Why two," the queen yelled in annoyance. "I was assured that only _one_ was needed, _not_ two!" 

"I have no idea, my queen," she responded fearfully and nervously. 

"What do these two have in common and what are their names," she demanded, her voice being feared by all. 

The shadowy figure brought up an image of the two girls. In this image were four school-aged girls eating lunch, two of the four girls being Makoto and Usagi. The shadowy figure pointed to that of the other two girls. 

"These are the two, madam, Osaka Naru and Daté Jen according to my research. As for what they have in common...I do not know." 

"Who are those other two girls?" 

"I do not know, but the *odango atama* seems to be good friends with Osaka-san and the tall girl seems to be good friends with Daté-san, my queen. Every time I saw Osaka, she was with the odango atama, and whenever I saw Daté-san, she was always with the tall girl." 

*Note: Okay, now I guess you're wondering about the "Odango atama" thing...right? Well, this is what everyone calls Usagi in the original version of Sailor Moon. Odango atama (dumpling head)/Meatball head for the dubbed American version). Sometimes they may just call her "odango," which means dumpling and looking at it, her hair _does_ look like it could be a pair of dumplings and if you're wondering what dumplings are, just tune into the episode of Sailor Moon S where they are at the Tea Ceremony of that girl...which in the original was a boy. When Rini says, "ooh, candy" it isn't candy. _ That's _odango. In the original she says something like, "Ooh, odango, my favorite."* 

The image disappeared. 

"So, do you think that they have the power to revive my sister?" 

"Positive, my queen." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"The locater is never wrong when searching out its victims, my queen," she explained. "To run the locater, it used the energy we had to home in on each victim to steal their energy these past couple of weeks." 

She took out the locater and handed it to her queen. 

"This is the other way that I am sure." 

"Why have you given me this," the evil queen asked. 

"There is an energy reader on there as well as a meter. When enough energy is gathered and stored, the meter turns red, which allows us to find the one...in this case two…that'll help to revive your sister. Everytime we attacked a human for their energy, the meter went up, making it more and more powerful." 

"Hmm...I see. So either way, to build up its power it only homed in on those with high energy readings and by collecting their energy, the locater now has enough power to home onto those two girls that have the energy level high enough to revive my sister and seek out our revenge!" 

"Yes, after we had gained enough energy, the locater led us to those two girls." 

The girl then laughed. 

"It's interesting how most of those we attacked were young teenage girls." 

*Why am I not surprised. (-_-)* 

"If this is true, how come it didn't home onto Sailor Moon or any of those _other _horrid Sailor Soldiers!" 

"I am not sure, but the victim, or victims, our locater has chosen to revive your sister's spirit is supposed to effect them in some way. Besides, how do you know it didn't. We do not know of the true identiy of Sailor Moon _or_ of the other Sailor Soldiers." 

The shadowy girl got quiet and started to speak to herself. 

"If only my cousin would've gotten through and revealed the identities for us! We then wouldn't have to go through all of this trouble and to make sure this plan of ours would go right, we could attack the Sailor Soldiers head on instead of awakening her sister and letting her do it! But then again, I can see why. She's avenging her sister's death and by reviving her, they will both have this world in the palm of their hands." 

"Let us hope this is true, Archadia," the evil queen threatened. 

"Yes ma'am," Archadia said, bowing down to her master. "I will go and find these two girls at once, but I need at_ least_ two of your most strongest warriors. The Sailor Soldiers are sure to show up and ruin our plans as always. I don't want any mistakes." 

"Good idea." 

The evil queen summoned three of her most powerful henchman. 

"Will these three do," the queen asked. "I find having three more effective." 

"Most certainly, my queen." Archadia looked at the three that her queen had summoned. "A set of triplets...how quaint." 

Archadia turned to the three. 

"You three have a job to do, and that is to keep the Sailor Soldiers busy while I find these two girls that have the power and energy to revive the one Sailor Moon helped to destroy!" 

"Sure thing," the brother of the triplets said. 

"We'll keep them busy for you," the two sisters responded. 

"Not if I do a better job of it," the brother argued. 

"No way," the sister retorted. "Koori-chan, you know I'm more powerful!" 

"No way, Inazumi!" 

"I don't know _what_ you two are arguing about, you _all_ know that _I'm_ the best!" the other sister said. 

"No way, Sekai!" the other two argued. 

"SILENCE," the evil queen beckoned. 

The three immature siblings quieted down. 

"What kind of powers do they have?" Archadia asked. 

"Inazumi has the power to to zap _all_ of those soldiers with her electrical powers!" the evil queen explained. "Let's see Sailor Jupiter handle _that_ one!" 

The queen laughed. 

"Hmm, I guess _that_ would explain her name, it meaning electricity and all," Archadia stated, "but what about her brother, Koori? His name seems to mean ice or something along the lines of that." 

"Exactly," the queen said. "For he has ice type powers. Once you're frozen by him, your energy is as sure as gone! It's _very_ effective if one is frozen by Koori. I'm sure using him will help you _tremendously_." 

"Excellent!" Archadia said, smiling evily. "Now, what about Sekai, her name seems to mean Earth or world or something along the lines of it." 

"Yes, you have assumed right," the queen said. "For Sekai has environmental powers." 

"'Environmental?'" 

"Yes, she has Earth type powers and she can even turn nature against you, but the only thing that she _can't _control is that of the animals; well, not _entirely _anyway." 

"Hmm, I wonder why," Archadia said to herself. 

"Are you sure these three will do?" 

"I'm positive, my queen. They even look to be that of the same age of those pathetic Sailor Soldiers! Tricking them would be no trouble at all, I assure you." 

"Now, be gone and get me those two girls! For I need their energy to revive my sister's spirit!" 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

Archadia then turned to Sekai, Inazumi, and Koori. 

"Let's go, you three...it's time to defeat those Sailor Soldiers!" Archadia then spoke to herself. "I find the direct approach the best approach. Instead of just tricking them, we'll just attack head on!" 

She left, with the triplets behind her. 

"Those Sailor Soldiers _will_ pay for what they did to my sister!" the evil queen said after Archadia and the triplets left. "They _will_ pay and if this fails, I will make sure to have _all_ of them destroyed! Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and _especially_ Sailor Moon! She will be the _first_ to be destroyed and with my sister's phenomenal power, which will be _twice_ as strong we will take over this puny planet! 

The evil queen then laughed. 


	5. Rei's Prediction!

*Well, here's part 5 of this fic. Now, I haven't mentioned this, but just thought it was pretty obvious. I do not own n e of these characters or the places that you would see if you were watching the show, playing the game, or reading the manga. The only characters that _are_ mine, are the ones I made up for this fic, Archadia, Sekai, Inazumi, and Koori. Metallia, the person Ami mentions, is the person that Sailor Moon defeated at the end of the first season. The "giant Queen Beryll." But it wasn't _really_ Queen Beryll, like it says in the dub. Now, let's get on with the story. ^_^* 

Part 5: Rei's Prediction 

"Hey, I'm going to Naru's now," Usagi told Makoto. 

"Alright, I'm about ready myself," Makoto said. 

"I can't _wait _to get my jaws into this pie," Usagi drooled. 

"Well, you're going to _have_ to wait," Makoto sweatdropped. 

"I know, I know," Usagi said. "I'm not going to eat it, don't worry, Mako-chan." 

Makoto and Usagi left her apartment and started towards Naru's.   
****   
Rei had been getting strange feelings and sensing something was going to happen. She sat down and tried to read the fire. 

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!" Rei chanted over and over as she studied the flames. 

Rei sat there as if in a trance, trying to read the fire. 

"What's this evil force I am feeling," Rei said as she concentrated on the dancing flame. "Why do I sense something is going to happen tonight." 

"Don't over do it, Rei," a male voice said. 

"Quiet, don't disturb her," another voice said, only that of a female. 

Rei continued to read the fire. 

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen," Rei repeated over and over again. 

"Do you think she'll find anything," the male voice asked. 

"I hope so," the female said that was in the kneeling position a little ways behind Rei. "She's been at it since everyone left this evening." 

Rei then gasped. 

"What's the matter, Rei," the two asked alarmed. 

Rei got up from her kneeling position and turned to the two who were speaking. 

"Minako-chan, Artemis, an evil force is coming and two are in danger," Rei said as if in a trance. 

"What?" 

"Who are the two that are in danger," Artemis asked. 

"Where can we find them!" Minako asked. 

"It's going to happen tonight," Rei repeated, acting as if she were still in a trance. 

"What's the matter," Artemis asked, alarmed from Rei's way of speaking. 

"Two girls," Rei said again. 

Rei then collapsed to the floor and mumbled the named, "Metallia." 

"Rei!" Minako and Artemis called, running towards the befallen Rei. 

Minako sat Rei up. 

"Oh my god, Rei-chan!" Minako said. 

"They're going to be killed. They're going to be attacked if we don't help. Sailor Moon!" Rei mumbled. Rei then started to mumble something else, but neither Minako nor Artemis could figure out what. 

"Save your strength, Rei-chan!" Minako said with worry for her friend. 

"Minako, we better contact Luna and the others, _right_ away!" 

Minako nodded and took out her communicator.   
****   
Meanwhile, Usagi and Makoto had already made it to Naru's, but felt that it was strange that Jen hadn't yet. 

"I wonder where Jen-chan is," Makoto asked in a worried tone. 

"Yeah," Naru agreed. 

"It's not like her to be late...Usagi, yeah, but not Jen," Makoto said. 

"Hey!" Usagi retorted. 

"Just kidding," Makoto said. 

"Maybe we should..." Usagi started, but was interrupted by a ringing phone. 

Naru picked it up. 

"Moshi-moshi," Naru said. 

*A voice on the other end responded* 

"No, Daté-san, Jen-chan isn't here." 

*More talking on the other end* 

"She left half an hour ago!" Naru said in an alarmed tone. 

*More talking from the other end.* 

"We'll go right now," Naru said. 

"What's wrong, Naru-chan," Usagi and Makoto asked together. 

"Jen-chan! She's missing! She left her place a half an hour ago and _still_ isn't here! That was her mother on the phone. She wanted to ask her something and she knew that she was coming over here." 

"I say we go out and look for her!" Makoto said standing up, determinedly. 

"That's what I was going to say before the phone rang," Usagi started to say, but Makoto and Naru had grabbed their jackets and were on their way out of the room. 

"Come on Usagi!" Makoto and Naru shouted. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Usagi said running behind them, grabbing her jacket with a little bunny picture on the left breast pocket. 

On their way out, Naru told Usagi and Makoto that she was going to tell her mother of their leaving. 

Makoto then took out her communicator. 

"What are you doing, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked. 

"I'm going to let the others know about Jen," Makoto responded. 

"Okay, but they don't know her like we do." 

"I don't know, Usagi," the girl sighed. "I just feel that I should." Makoto lowered her head and got very quiet. "She's my best friend, like Naru is yours." 

Usagi nodded. She understood how Makoto felt. 

Makoto contacted Ami on her communicator. 

"Ami-chan! My friend Jen is misisng!" 

"That's awful," Ami said. 

"Usagi, Naru, and me are going out to look for her." She then explained about Jen not being there. 

Ami got a worried look. She was having a difficult time understanding what Makoto said, but got the part about "me are going to look for her." and some of the other things she said, just stuff like, "she should've been here by now." Ami just assumed that Makoto was referring to her place. She didn't hear the part about her being over at Naru's. 

"What's wrong," Makoto asked, noticing the look on her face. 

"Minako just contacted me," Ami said. 

"I can't understand you," Makoto cried. "What did you say about Minako-chan?" 

Ami spoke again, trying to explain about Rei, but Makoto just couldn't understand her. 

"Ami, Ami!" Makoto shouted. 

It then conked out and there was only static. 

"Damn!" 

"What happened," Usagi asked. 

"My communicator broke! I've been having trouble with this thing lately, but I never gave it to Ami to fix." 

"I hope nothing has gone wrong," Usagi said. 

"Yeah," Makoto said, in a cold manner. 

"I'm sure Minako-chan and the others can take care of _every_thing," Usagi said, trying to cheer up Makoto. "We have to find your friend." 

"I guess you're right." 

"Besides, if something _does_ happen, we'll get over there to help them fight!" Usagi smiled. 

Naru had been listening to the two for the majority of the time and was wondering _what _Usagi meant by "If something does happen, we'll get over there to help them fight!" and "I'm sure Minako and the others can take care of everything." She also wondered why it sounded as if there could've been a third person in that conversation between Makoto and Usagi. 

She only shrugged and stepped into the hallway, startling the two. 

"Oh, Naru-chan," Usagi said, startled. 

"Well, let's go," Naru said quickly. 

The two nodded and walked out the door with her. 

"Why do I have the feeling they're keeping something from me," Naru wondered as she locked the front door.   
****   
"Oh that Usagi," Luna complained. "Where _is_ she!" 

"Our Princess is staying over at a friend's place," Hotaru responded. 

"So _that's_ why she didn't come home with us," Diana said. 

"That child is _so_ irresponsible!" Luna scolded. 

"Why do you say that," Diana asked. 

"I found her communicator lying on her bed...what if she runs into trouble!" Luna said. 

"Usagi is pitiful," Chibi-Usa said with a sweatdrop. 

"Hello, hello, calling Usagi," the communicator rang out. 

Luna answered it. 

"Usagi?" 

"No, Ami, it's me Luna." 

"Okay, but where is Usagi," Ami asked confusedly, "and why do _you _have her communicator?" 

"She forgot it," Chibi-Usa said, in an annoyed tone. "Are you _sure_ she's my future mother! Usagi is too ditzy and clumsy to be my mother." 

"Never mind that," Luna said to Chibi-Usa. She then turned her attention back towards Ami. "What's wrong and where are you?" 

"It's Rei, she senses that there will be an attack tonight," Ami explained. "I'm on my way there now." 

"Oh dear," Luna said. 

"Minako and Artemis are already there. They said she collapsed after her reading and started to mumble all of these things...and that's _never_ happened to Rei before." 

"That's awful," Hotaru said. 

*Note: Okay, here's another mix thing. In _this_ fic, Hotaru is the age she is in Stars, which is around Chibi-Usa's age, give or take a year, _not_ the age she is in S which is _obviously_ older, maybe like two or three years younger than that of Usagi and _her_ friends. Like I said earlier, this is a mix of all the seasons put together and in Sailor Stars, Saturn's character is younger (I know it's the 5th and final season and you're probably wondering how she could be older in the 3rd season than in the 5th. If you want an explanation for this, just email me and I'll _try_ to explain it the best I can).* 

"Yes, I know," Ami said. "I also spoke with Mako-chan." 

"Nothing has happened, has it?" Chibi-Usa and Diana asked. 

"Well...sort of. Makoto's friend is missing. I didn't get where her friend was going cause the transmission was bad. From what I got, her friend should've gotten there a _long_ time ago from wherever it is she lives. You know, she's real close. Oh and I think she said her name was, Jen-san." 

"Oh, I know her. She's a very nice girl." Luna paused for a moment. "You don't think that..." 

"Yes, I do," Ami said sadly. "It's weird that she's late. I think that she's one of the victims that Rei saw in her vision." 

Luna turned to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. 

"I hate to do this, but it looks like Sailor business has come up once again that we have to attend to." 

"Don't worry Luna, we want to," Chibi-Usa said. 

"Yeah," Hotaru chimed in. 

"Oh," Luna said. "You two should be asleep like all little girls your age." 

"No way," Hotaru and Chibi-Usa said together. 

"We don't miss out on adventure!" Chibi-Usa said. 

"Well, it's off to Rei's," Luna said, knowing that both Hotaru and Chibi-Usa weren't going to let her hear the end of it if she made them stay home. "We're on our way, Ami!" 

"Okay, Luna, but where _is_ Usagi," Ami asked. 

"She's staying over at a friend's for the night," Luna explained. 

"Figures," Ami said. "I don't know why, Luna, but I have this weird feeling about both Mako-chan _and_ Usagi-chan. I didn't get all that Mako-chan said before we were disconnected and now that I think about it, she said that 'me are going to look for her.' You know, like she's referring to more than one person." 

"Or either she's picked up on some of Usagi's bad grammar," Luna joked. 

"Luna, Usagi doesn't have bad grammar," Ami scolded. 

"Maybe the friend Usagi was staying with was Mako-chan," Luna said, trying to get off the subject. 

"Maybe, but all I know is that if you try to call her apartment now, you won't get her because she was on her way out when she contacted me on her communicator." 

"Well, we'll all meet up later. We'll head over to Makoto's now and start a search for her while you head over to Rei's and start a search for her there! We'll then figure out what goes on from there." 

"Right," Ami nodded. 

They cut off their communicators. 

Luna and the two girls with Diana following closely behind them, then ran off towards Makoto's.   
****   
Jen walked and walked. 

"I'm positive this is the way to go," the girl said, exasperated. "It's only a 15 minute walk from my place to Naru's and where did all this fog come from? It's making it even _harder_ to see not to mention confusing." 

"Keep on walking in circles my little friend," a shadowy figure said to herself, watching Jen. "The more confused you get, the better my chances are of snatching _all_ of your energy, which _won't _return like those other victims of ours!" 

Jen then came to a dead end. 

"What the---" 

"How do you like dead ends," an eerie voice asked. 

Jen gasped and turned to see who it was. 

"Sumimasen," Jen asked in a cautious tone. 

*Note: That simply means, "excuse me."* 

"I'm guessing you're lost," the person said. 

"Well, y-yes, I am." 

"Of course," the person said. 

"Are you lost too?" 

"Oh no," the person said. "I found _exactly _what I was looking for. I guess a little fog can do that to you…get you lost and all." 

"It's strange how it appeared so suddenly," Jen said. 

"Yes, and I know of its secret and source," the mysterious lady said. 

"You do?" Jen asked, feeling a bit uneasy. 

Jen's sixth sense started to rise. She felt something evil within this lady, like she wanted to hurt or harm her in some way. 

"What are you talking about," Jen asked defensively. 

"You have been led here by my good friend, Sekai, here." 

Sekai appeared right beside the weird lady. 

"Hello there, _Daté_-san," Sekai said. 

"I don't know either of you, what do you want with me," Jen said. She then thought for a moment and became a bit alarmed. "How do you know my name!" 

"Now, now, let's wait a moment," the lady said. "You haven't let me properly introduce myself." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, I am Archadia and this is Sekai and we're here to take _all _of your energy," she snarled. 

"My what?" 

All of a sudden, Sekai started to create fog around herself. 

"The fog," Jen said, coming to realization. "_You_ made it so that I would get lost!" 

"This is my special fog of confusion," Sekai said. "It led you _right_ into our trap!" 

Sekai laughed at the expression that was on Jen's face. 

"This is priceless," Sekai smirked. The strange fog creator then turned to Archadia. "Can I zap her now?" 

"No, not yet," Archadia said. 

"Why not!" 

"We need _both_ of them together, _that's_ why, but knock her unconscious," Archadia chuckled, looking over at Jen. "They're easier to work with when they're out like a light." 

"Gotcha," Sekai said in an evil tone. 

Sekai used her "Petals of Doom" attack, which was nothing but an attack where she threw out Cherry Blossom petals at her victims. Sure this attack may seem harmless, but it was definitely fatal and deathly if powerful enough. 

Jen didn't know _what_ to do. She got into a fighting stance and attacked Archadia head on, avoiding Sekai's attack, because she saw one of the petals land on a small raccoon that was near by and it sucked its energy dry. Archadia just moved like it was nothing and elbowed Jen in the back. Jen screamed in pain. 

"Wow, this one is _loaded_ with energy," Archadia chuckled. 

Jen got back up and tried to fight again…avoiding attack after attack. Jen then realized that she couldn't avoid Sekai all night. 

"Why…do…you…want my…energy," Jen asked between breaths, exhausted from fighting. 

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," Archadia said with an evil smirk. 

Archadia was about to use an attack of her own, until this yellow spherical object hit her, throwing her offbalance. A blue spherical object hit Sekai knocking _her _off balance as well. 

"Who's there!" Archadia and Sekai demanded, looking in the direction where the two spheres came from. Two shadowy figures were seen posing. 

"You sure are pitiful," a female voice said. "You could at _least _be original." 

"Yeah, attacking a poor defenseless girl in a dark alley like this," another female voice said, only a little lighter and higher in pitch than the other. "It's like you're trying to act like you're in a bad horror movie." 

"Who…are…you," Jen asked, wondering to fear them or to join them. 

"Enchanted by the new age, I am Sailor Uranus, appearing beautifully!" 

Uranus posed the way that she does whenever she introduces her self. 

"I too am here, and enchanted by the new age, I am Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully!" 

Neptune posed the way that she does whenever she introduces her self. 

"We both represent the outer solar system and do away with jerks like you that tries to harm those within our Galaxy and Earth's Moon," Uranus said. 

"And we will _not_ let you steal the energy of young defenseless girls," the two finished up, standing back to back posing, Uranus' arms crossed. 


	6. Archadia Captures One!

*Hey everyone...this isn't too confusing is it? Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead. Don't forget to let me know how I am doing. Well, here's part 6 of this fic.* 

Part 6: Archadia Captures One! 

Archadia gasped at the sight of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. 

"There are _more_ of you!" Archadia said in shock. 

"You bet," Neptune winked. 

"Wow, Sailor Soldiers!" Jen said in awe. "I've _got_ to tell Mako-chan when I see her!" 

"Now leave that girl alone," Uranus threatened. 

She then got a playful look on her face. 

"You shouldn't mess with cute girls, that's my job." 

Neptune gave Uranus a somewhat annoyed look. Jen sweatdropped nervously. 

"That was weird," Jen said, with slits for eyes like Brock from Pokemon...the only difference being, Jen actually _has _eyes to see out of. 

"Even in a Sailor _Moon_ fic you make fun of me!" a voice says suddenly. 

Everyone turns to see who it is. 

"Yeah, it's me," a boy by the name of Brock says. "Now, what's the big deal of making fun of me like that!" 

"Sorry, Brock, I don't know what came over me. It's such a habit to make fun of your eyes in the fics I write. To be honest, my making fun of you wasn't even intended." 

"Yeah, right," Brock scoffed in annoyance, his arms crossed. 

Brock then notices Neptune and Uranus. 

"Wow, they're pretty!" Brock drooled, going into his, "he just saw a pretty girl mode." 

"BROCK GO AWAY!!!" 

"Come on, RP, can't I stay and help them out in _every_ way possible?" 

Brock then walked up to Neptune. 

"Hi, you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, as if he were in a trance. "Would you like to go out with me, the one and only, Brock?" 

Neptune did that giggle of hers as Brock held her hand, the way he _always_ does when trying to get with a girl. 

Uranus got an annoyed look. 

"For I am The Brock! And the Brock says, that Neptune should come with me so I can show you _all_ of my rock hard muscles, especially my most used one, and…" 

The author of this fic got a _very_ unusual look on her face from _that_ statement. (-_-);; 

"Uranus, would you _kindly _show this nice young gentleman out of this fic?" 

"With _great_ pleasure, RP." 

Uranus raised her right arm into the air. 

"Waarudo...." she started. 

"No, wait, I know what that World Shaking move can do, and it can do a _lot_ of damage!" Brock said waving his hands around in fear. "I'm out of here!" 

RP smiled as Brock ran off. 

"I knew that would work. Now, I promise, no more interruptions." (^_^) 

"How _dare_ you interfere with our plans," Archadia snarled at the two. 

"You started this, _not_ us," Neptune retorted. 

Sekai was about to attack the two with her most _powerful_ attack, until Archadia raised her hand, stopping her. 

"No, don't." 

"Why not," Sekai asked, annoyed over the fact that Archadia had stopped her. 

"Because, we _need_ you. We cannot sacrifice you to those Sailor Losers!" 

"Oh." 

"Besides, I have a few _more_ tricks up my sleeve," Archadia chuckled evily. 

Archadia shot out a beam at a nearby Trash container. 

"Aww, talk about bad aim," Sekai mocked. "You can't do anything the way you're supposed to!" 

"Quiet you immature spoiled brat!" Archadia snapped. "I know what I'm doing!" 

The trash can started to take a strange form. 

"Come forth, Kitanai-chan! Take care of those Sailor brats for us!" 

*Note: I made up the character Kitanai-chan too, just to let you know.* 

Kitanai-chan looked like the typical youma...half nude, only with a trash can for her middle. (-_-) 

"What the," Uranus and Neptune said together. 

"Bye-bye," Archadia said with an evil smirk. "Have fun with Kitanai-chan." 

She and Sekai then left within a quick flash. 

"What do we do," Neptune asked. 

"We fight that piece of crap!" Uranus said, taking out her jeweled sword. 

Jen looked on in awe as Neptune and Uranus prepared to fight. 

"This is going to hurt!" Kitanai-chan said with _loads_ of sarcasm. "Hahahaha!" 

Uranus charged at the creature, her Space Sword in hand. 

Neptune kept by Jen. 

"Wow, she's real pretty," Jen said to herself. "I bet she gets _all_ the guys to notice her." 

"You should really get out of here," Neptune said. "We'll take care of everything." 

"Um, right! Oh, arigatou." Jen said, running off, but she decided to hide and watch anyway. "There's no _way_ I'm missing any of this! This is my first time _ever _meeting a Sailor Soldier and seeing them in action is _awe_some!" 

Uranus took her sword and swung it at the weird youma, but it didn't even hurt it. 

"What!" Uranus said. 

"Swords don't hurt me," Kitanai-chan said as she threw some broken glass bottles and cans at her. "I should _really _start recycling and I think I'll start with you two!!" 

The cans and bottles hit Uranus dead in her arm and she yelped in pain as she was cut. 

"Oh no you don't!" Neptune said in an angered voice. She then took out her mirror to see if it would affect it in anyway. "Submarine...Reflection!" 

Nothing happened. 

"Oh no!" Neptune said. She then got another idea. She decided to use her mirror to see what its weak point could've been. 

"Water is its weakness!" Uranus said. 

"If so, then my Submarine Reflection should've had some type of an effect on it! Oh well, I guess _this_ will have to do!" Neptune said getting ready to attack. 

"Uh oh," Kitanai-chan said with a worried yet, playful look. 

"Deep…Submerge!" Neptune said as a big wave of water went towards the monster. It didn't even _faze_ it. 

"Damn," Uranus muttered. "Not only didn't it work, this stupid thing makes up stupid lines to say too!"   
****   
"Oh no," Jen gasped as she saw the attack fail. "What are they going to do now! If only those other Sailor Soldiers were around to help them! I'm sure that…what was her name…Sailor Mercury could help her since Naru, and Mako-chan said that she uses water type attacks too." 

"But…but…my mirror…it's…it's, _never_ wrong!" Neptune said with a look of disappointment. 

Kitanai-chan started to laugh at them and tied the two of them up with the old fabric of an old dress that someone had tossed out. It held them in place _really_ tight and it felt as if it were squeezing them, possibly to death. The fabricated ropes squeezing them together made the two scream out in pain. 

"Fun, fun, fun," the creature said in a demented sounding voice. "No more Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Where are your other Sailor Reject friends anyway! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

Kitanai-chan then created a _large_ metal sword out of the metal and other various things around her. She was just about to swing it at the two. 

"Maybe...we can...try to...move...a bit...and...get...loose," Uranus suggested, between grunts of pain. 

Neptune agreed and the both of them tried and tried to get out of the ropes by moving around, but it just didn't work. 

"Moving around, won't help you," Kitanai-chan laughed as she prepared for her attack. "I'm going to make this mark last!" 

She then threw out fabric to go around their necks. The two were _now_ about to be suffocated. 

"If one fails, then I always have backup!" Kitanai-chan laughed inhumanely. 

"I guess, this is the end," Neptune said, feeling weak from the grip of the tight ropes. 

"Yeah," Uranus said slowly. 

"There are so many things I wanted to do, places I wanted us to go." 

"Just think of this as a vacation…we're going together." 

"Haruka," Neptune said in a hushed tone. 

"Shh, Michiru" Uranus whispered to her. "We're going to be together and that's all that matters." 

"I don't want to leave you, Haruka. Even if you were to go to hell, I would want to _always_ be with you." 

"Me too." Haruka then smiled. "You know hell doesn't suit you." 

Michiru smiled at her partner. 

The two clasped hands and closed their eyes, awaiting their fate. 

"Damn you! I didn't want to go out this way, but if I am, I'm glad that I have Michiru by my side," Uranus said as she awaited the slice. 

"NOOO!" a voice said, as Kitanai-chan felt herself being pushed down, causing her to miss slicing up Uranus and Neptune and cutting the fabric instead. 

The two saw a young girl fighting with the monster. She had then tossed Kitanai-chan over her shoulder and she was slammed hard onto the ground. The monster grew angry and kicked the girl in the stomach. Both were lying on the ground, the young girl and the evil creature. It was about to attack again. Uranus and Neptune, who were now free, ran over towards the girl. They then saw who the girl was. 

"Jen!?!" Neptune said in a shocking voice. 

"We told you to go!" Uranus said angrily. 

"Yes, you could've been hurt or killed," Neptune scolded. 

"I just couldn't let you stand around and get killed!" Jen retorted. "Besides, you saved me and I thought I'd return the favor." 

"What a cute kid," Neptune said with a smile. 

"Neptune, try your mirror one more time," Uranus said. "You, go and hide, Jen." 

"Right," Jen and Neptune said together. 

Jen ran back to her hiding spot. 

"I hope they can get rid of that monster this time," Jen said hopefully. 

"Submarine....Reflection," Neptune said as she took out her mirror and pointed it towards the youma. 

"I see that water is its weakness, but me alone, wasn't strong enough," Neptune said. 

"Then you should really let me help," Uranus flirted. 

"Right," Neptune nodded. 

The two decided to attack together. 

"Waarudo---/Deeeep…..Shaking/Submerge!" the two said together as Uranus slammed the ground with her World Shaking attack, while a big tidal wave of water splashed from Neptune's Deep Submerge attack, hitting the youma, who was about to attack again. 

"NOOOOOO," Kitanai-chan screamed. 

The attack showed to be effective because Kitanai-chan went back to its original form, which was a garbage can. 

"Out of all the things to use," Uranus said brushing herself off. 

"I know what you mean," Neptune giggled. "A _trash_ can?" 

The two then laughed again. 

"Let's go check on Jen," Neptune suggested. 

"Right," Uranus nodded. 

They then heard a scream. The two turned to see what it was. 

"Oh no!" Neptune and Uranus said together. 

They saw Jen being held by one of Archadia's henchman. It was Inazumi along with Sekai. 

"Who's the other one," Neptune wondered out aloud. 

"Let her go," Uranus threatened, her fist bawled. 

"No way," Archadia said with an evil smirk, joining Inazumi and Sekai. 

Sekai had her in this strange barrier, which seemed to be made out of clouds, while Inazumi zapped Jen with her electrical power, knocking her unconscious. 

"Damn you!" Uranus said angrily. 

"Let's go you two," Archadia snickered. "We got what _we_ wanted." 

The three then took off. 


	7. The Death of Naru!

*Hey everyone, did you like the last part? I hope so. (^_^) Well, feedback is _very_ important to me, so let me know how I am doing. Here's part 7 of this fic.* 

Part 7: The Death of Naru! 

"Damn," Uranus cursed herself. 

"No, don't blame yourself," Neptune told her. 

"We couldn't save that girl and who _knows_ what that Archadia person wants to do with her!" 

"Come on, let's just try to follow them." 

Uranus nodded and the two "detransformed" and ran off towards Haruka's car...   
****   
"Are you alright, Rei-chan," Ami asked. 

"I'm fine," she said. 

Rei took a sip of the water that Minako had asked Yuuichirou to get for her. 

*Note: Yuuichirou, is Chad's original name.* 

Minako convinced Yuuichirou that Rei was fine and that they would stay with her. Besides, Rei's grandfather had called him to do some more work in the temple, after seeing if his grandaughter was alright of course...which Rei proved well when she started to yell and scold him for hitting on Minako and Ami. 

After Yuuichirou and her grandfather left, Rei started to feel a bit strange. 

"Some one has been captured," Rei said in a trance-like manner. 

"What?" Ami asked. 

Rei obliviously got up and started to read the fire again. 

"Tell me who this person is, how can we save her," Rei said, concentrating. She then started to chant again. "Sun, Moon, Earth, Stars..." 

Rei then started to speak as if in a trance once again. 

"What did you see, Rei," Artemis asked. 

"Aqua green hair, beautiful, innocent, brown eyes, Mako-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Rei said as she passed out again. 

"It's like we're dealing with Hotaru again," Ami said. "Remember how she used to pass out a lot." 

Minako agreed and helped Rei up. 

"Let's go, you guys," Rei said. 

"Do you remember what you just said," Artemis asked. 

"I said, 'let's go.'" 

"No, before that...your reading." 

"No, I don't," Rei said holding her head. "I just feel we should go and find Haruka-san and Michiru-san." 

"Well, I _could_ try contacting them," Ami said. "If I use my computer, I can tap into their communicators." 

"Give it try," Minako sighed. 

Ami did this and got a direct connection with Michiru. That's a genius for ya. (^_^) 

"Michiru?" Ami said. 

"Hello Ami," Michiru said in a depressed tone. 

"What's the matter," Minako asked. 

"There was an attack and they got away with a girl," Michiru said. 

"Oh no!" Rei said. 

"Your reading was right," Artemis said. 

"What did she look like," they asked. 

Michiru described the girl to them. 

The girls gasped...seeing as how she fit the description Rei's sub-conscience mind gave out. 

"The girl's name was, 'Jen,'" Michiru added on. 

"Oh no," Ami said. "I was right! The friend of Mako-chan!" 

"Rei _said_ Mako-chan _and_ she said Michiru and Haruka!" Minako exclaimed. "That means that Michiru and Haruka needed our help and the girl that was the victim was that Jen-san person!" 

"We better get going then," Rei said. 

"Right," Minako, Artemis, and Ami agreed. 

"Good luck finding them, we're not," Michiru said. 

"Tell me the _exact _location of where you were fighting and I can try to figure it out from there," Ami said. 

Michiru told her this and then hanged up their communicators. Ami pinpointed the location on her computed and tried to make a trace from that. 

"I think we better go there instead," Ami said. "I'll have better luck that way." 

"I'll call Chibi-Usa and Hotaru on my communicator...since you said that Luna has Usagi's communicator," Minako said. 

After they let them know what was up, they took off and headed towards the location where the battle had just taken place...   
****   
"What's wrong, Setsuna," Mamoru asked. 

"I have this feeling that our princess is going to be in some type of trouble and that Small Lady is near her," Setsuna said. 

"I'm sure it is nothing, besides, we have to keep our eyes out for that person that Uranus and Neptune fought against," Mamoru said. "It's a good thing that you were watching them the entire time, but why didn't you help them?" 

"Because I overheard the one called, 'Archadia' talking," Setsuna explained. "Unless they have the other girl, they can't do anything and I didn't want to give away my cover no matter how badly I wanted to help." 

"Oh," Mamoru said. 

Setsuna and Mamoru had been following Archadia…Setsuna, as Pluto, was watching the fierce battle between Kitanai-chan when they were after Jen. She even saw them get away with Jen, but she didn't want to reveal herself to them. While scouting around, she ran into Mamoru, who was driving around town, also sensing that something was about to happen. 

"I see the place," Setsuna said happily. 

"Yes, I feel nothing but dark energy coming from there." 

The place the two were referring to was Tokyo Tower. 

"How come we have never noticed this before," Setsuna asked in a puzzled voice. "If the enemy has been stealing the energy of innocent people for the past couple of weeks, how come we didn't notice all of this negative and dark energy coming from here?" 

"Good question, but what I'm more puzzled about is how come Rei never picked up on any of this in her readings." 

"That _is_ rather odd," Setsuna agreed. 

Mamoru thought for a moment and then turned to Setsuna. "Do you think we should call the others?" 

"Yes, Haruka and Michiru should be with us to help. I'm sure the other girls can handle whatever situation they run into and they _do_ have Hotaru with them." 

"How on earth do we find them?" 

"Leave that to me," Setsuna smiled. 

Setsuna, had herself a communicator, which was similar looking to that of Uranus's and Neptune's. She contacted the two of them and told them her location. The two agreed to meet them there and to _not_ go in without them. 

Setsuna closed up the little communicator and took out her transformation wand. 

"It is time to get ready to face a battle that we have never faced before," she told Mamoru. 

Mamoru nodded. 

"Pluto...Planet...Power...Makeup!" Setsuna called as she transformed. 

Mamoru then transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.   
****   
"What's that," Hotaru asked noticing three figures walking a little ways ahead of them. 

"Why, it's Usagi-chan," Luna said happily. 

"And Mako-chan," Chibi-Usa added. 

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa called to Usagi and Makoto. They turned to see them. 

"Hotaru-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi started, "what are you two doing here?" 

"We..." Chibi-Usa started, but then noticed Naru standing right there. 

"Um...we just wanted to hang with you," she lied. 

"A likely story, you two, what's up," Usagi said, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Um, Usagi can you help me out with something," Chibi-Usa asked. 

"Um...sure thing," Usagi said, scratching her head. 

Chibi-Usa pulled Usagi aside to tell her about what had happened. 

"There was an attack," Chibi-Usa told Usagi, with a sad expression. 

"Oh no, where," Usagi asked. "Who?" 

"The friend of Mako-chan," Chibi-Usa said. 

"Oh no...that's why we can't find her," Usagi gasped. 

Chibi-Usa explained the whole thing to Usagi. During this, Makoto was talking with Hotaru about what had happened. Naru was withdrawn and felt left out. 

"Why am I even here," she muttered sarcastically to herself. 

She walked off a little ways. The group then heard a scream. They ran towards it. 

"Hi there, Osaka Naru," an evil creature said. 

"Wha-what, do you want with me," Naru asked in a frightened voice. 

"Just your energy," the creature said. 

The creature was _about_ to attack her until the creature heard a voice scream, "Hold it right there!" 

The creature turned to see that the voice belonged to that of Usagi. Her friends were right with her. 

"Don't you _dare _hurt her!" Usagi said. 

"Yeah," the others joined in. 

The ground Naru was standing on was opening up slowly. 

"If you come one step closer, she gets it," the creature said. 

In the hole, spikes and fire covered the bottom of it. 

"Hmm, good thing Sekai opened it up for me, as well as setting up the fire and the spikes," the creature said with an evil smirk. 

Usagi stopped in her tracks. 

"No," Usagi cried. 

"We need her, you know," the creature said. "We already have the other one." 

"Damn you!" Makoto said. "You have Jen-chan, don't you! _You're _the ones who kidnapped her and put Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus through such hell!!" 

"Oh, you must mean my two older sisters," the creature said. He then got an evil, playful smirk. "I'm Koori...pleased to meet you." 

Koori shot an ice beam at Naru, causing her to scream from the unusal pain she was feeling. Usagi tried to run towards her. 

"Usagi…run…" Naru said, grunting in pain. "Get…away…from here and save…Chibi-Usa…and Hotaru!…They're…just kids." 

"Why is it always Naru the enemy always seem to go after," Makoto muttered under her breath. 

"IIE!!!" Usagi screamed, tears in her eyes. "Naru-chan!!! No, I _won't_ leave you and I _won't _let you do this Koori-chan!" 

*Note: Iie is one way of saying, "No"* 

"What can a runt like _you_ do," Koori laughed as he attacked Naru again with another ice beam which was draining her of her energy…but not enough to kill her, just to knock her out until he handed her over to Archadia. 

"I'll show you what I can do," Usagi muttered angrily. 

Usagi took out her Transformation Brooch. 

"Usagi, no, don't transform here," Luna shouted out with out realizing it. 

Usagi ignored Luna's plea as she got ready to transform anyway. 

"That cat, it talked," Koori and Naru said together, only Naru's tone was pretty much weak from the attacks that were thrown at her by Koori. 

"Moon...Crisis...Make-up!" Usagi shouted. 

"Usagi," Naru said in shock. "She's Sailor Moon!" 

"She has the right idea," Makoto said, taking out her transformation wand. "Jupiter...Crystal...Power, Make-up!" 

"What are we waiting, for, Hotaru-chan," Chibi-Usa said. "We're not missing out on _this_!" 

"Hai," Hotaru nodded in agreement. 

"Moon...Prism.../Saturn...Planet...Power, MAKE-UP!" Chibi-Usa and Hotaru said as they too transformed. 

*Note: Another mix thing. In SuperS, whenever Usagi, transforms into Super Sailor Moon...Chibi-Usa does too, but when Chibi-Usa is Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. The only attack she has is her "Twinkle Yell" and that doesn't do much, but summons Pegasus which gives Super Sailor Moon the attack, "Moon Gorgeous Meditaion," so I decided to leave her the way she was for Sailor Moon S. Good, hope that explains a couple of things. Oh, and I guess you noticed Jupiter saying, "Jupiter Star Power." That's the call she uses in SuperS which means, she has her SuperS attacks as well as her old ones* 

"you're…all…sailor…soldiers," Naru said, feeling weaker and weaker. 

"Naru-chan is my best friend, just as Jen is to Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon said, while doing her poses. "How dare you go around stealing young girls' energy! _Especially_ of our friends!! I won't allow it!" 

Koori got an annoyed look about his face. 

"In the name of the moon…" 

"In the name of Jupiter…" 

"In the name of the future moon…" 

"In the name of Saturn…" 

"We will punish you!" they all finished up together, with some sort of pose of course. (-_-);; 

"Usagi-chan," Naru said again. "sailor moon…help…me" 

"If you try to save her, she meets her doom in that pit below!" Koori warned. 

"You wouldn't do that," Saturn said as matter of factly. 

"What makes you say that, little girl!" Koori snarled. 

"Because you need her energy and killing her isn't going to get it for you!" Saturn retorted. 

"Oh yeah," Koori challenged. 

He dropped her into the pit and Naru screamed. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" all of the Sailor Soldiers cried. 


	8. The Death of Sailor Moon!

*Hey everyone, did you like the last part? I hope so. (^_^) Well, feedback is VERY important to me, so LET me know how I am doing. Here's part 8 of this fic and I do not own any of these characters..'cept for the ones I made up.* 

Part 8: The Death of Sailor Moon! 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" all of the Sailor Soldiers cried. 

"Naru-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed. 

Saturn took her staff and shouted, "Silent...Wall!" 

All of a sudden, a barrier protected Naru. She concentrated extra hard to try to raise her back up to the surface...something she's never done. Guess you could call this an improved "Silent Wall" attack. (^_^) 

"Oh, please, help her," Sailor Moon begged, tears in her eyes. 

Koori looked on in amazement. 

"Why are you pitiful Sailor Soldiers even _trying_ to stop us...there's _no_ way you can stop us!" 

Koori laughed again, _especially_ after Sailor Saturn had suceeded in bringing Naru back to the surface. They ignored him and ran towards Naru. 

"Damn you!" Sailor Jupiter shouted angrily, her fists bawled as she noticed Naru. "This is _not_ her!" 

In Naru's place was an exact replica of Naru. 

Koori laughed. 

"I'm the trickster of the family and I must say, my illusion was wonderful, don't you think." 

"Where is she! What'd you do to her!" Sailor Moon demanded. "Why did you kill her!!!" 

"Now I wouldn't do that," Koori snarled. "Saturn was right. I _was_ only bluffing." 

"I knew it," Saturn said. "Ami said that they were storing energy for something...they can't get energy from a dead person." 

"Wow, you airheads are a lot smarter than I thought," Koori said. "I notice that that airhead, Sailor Venus, isn't here. She's probably the biggest out of all of them, next to Sailor Moon that is." 

He started to laugh at his own bad joke. 

"Who are you calling an airhead," a voice from behind them called. 

Everyone turned to see who it was. There stood a girl with a white cat by her side. 

"Artemis, Sailor Venus!" Luna called out happily. 

"I'm Sailor Venus, the solider of love, and how _dare _you call us air heads! In the name of Venus, I will show you how much of an 'Airhead' I _really_ am!" 

Koori started laughing his head off. 

"An airhead wouldn't be smart enough to do this!" Venus said, about to attack head on using an old attack of hers. "Sailor V Kick!" 

Koori laughed even harder, not feeling threatened at all, even though Sailor Venus was coming towards him. He just moved out of the way. 

"Ooh, you tried to kick me, on no," Koori said with hints of sarcasm in his voice when he noticed that Venus was going to try that move of hers again. 

The blonde haired heroine got mad and stopped in her tracks. 

"Venus Love Me Chain!!!" Venus shouted. 

A bunch of chained hearts started to head towards Koori, tying him in place. 

"Puh-lease," he yawned. He just froze the chain and it fell to the ground. "You girls can't beat me, besides, I got what_ I_ wanted." 

They then heard a scream coming from down in the pit, screaming, "Help me!" 

"Naru-chan," Sailor Moon called out. 

They all looked down into the pit; it was empty. All they saw was Naru trapped in a barrier...there was no fire, and there were no spikes...it was all just an illusion that Koori had created somehow with the help of his two sisters. All of a sudden, a lady floated down. She chuckled lightly. 

"Good job, Koori," the lady complimented. 

"Yes, Archadia-sama (Lady Archadia)," Koori bowed down. "I have single handedly captured..." 

"Single handedly," two voices shouted, interrupting the smug boy. It was Sekai and Inazumi. 

"Well, I don't see _you_ two doing anything," Koori retorted. 

"Isn't it obvious he's the youngest," Inazumi said, rolling her eyes. 

"I was the one that opened up the ground so that you could drop her in," Sekai said. "_And_ I set up the spikes!" 

"I was the one to help make the fire," Inazumi said. 

"Well, _I_ was the one to make it look as if it were real," Koori cried. 

"You and your stupid practical jokes," Inazumi muttered in annoyance. 

Archadia and the other solidiers sweatdropped. 

"WILL YOU THREE SHUTUP AND GET HERBACK TO OUR QUEEN!!!!" Archadia shouted. "Let's go!" 

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what you're going to do with Naru-chan!" Sailor Moon threatened. 

"That's for us to know and for _you_ to find out, Sailor Moon," Archadia chortled evily. "And believe me, you'll soon find out." 

Archadia put out her hand and a cage rose from the pit with Naru in it. It had an electrical forcefield around her and it had knocked her out completely. 

"No!" Sailor Moon wailed. 

"Sekai, I want you to come with me," Archadia said. "Inazumi, Koori, you two stay here and take care of those Sailor idiots and just in case, I'll leave you a bit of help." 

Archadia gave Sekai a look. Sekai got what she was thinking and used her power to summon _some_ type of an animal or insect of some sort. An unusual amount of Bats, Fireflies, and Butterflies appeared. 

"Ooh...Hotaru," Chibi-Usa exclaimed happily trying to catch them. 

"Huh," Hotaru asked. 

"Oh, sorry." Chibi-Usa apologized. 

*That wasn't really supposed to be a joke (who knows...maybe in my subconscious mind it was). "Hotaru" is the Japanese name for a "Firefly," which is what Hotaru's name ironically means.* 

Hotaru then noticed the Butterflies. 

"Butterflies? At night," Hotaru said in a puzzled tone. 

Archadia then got a sneaky, mischevious look about her face and shot out a beam towards the group of butterflies and bats that were just flying around minding their own business. 

"Arigatou, Sekai," Archadia said, still with the evil smile. 

The Bats and Butterflies then started to transform...only some of them though. The rest of them flew away. 

"Uh-oh," Chibi-Moon said, holding on to Luna P and Saturn. 

"This is getting a bit scary," Saturn said, just as scared as Chibi-Moon. 

"Have fun, Sailor Brats, with my creations, *Kyuuketsuki, Kochou, and Chouchou!*" Archadia said as she and Sekai took off towards the sky with an unconscious Naru. 

*Note: Kyuuketsuki is one way of saying "vampire." Kochou is one way of saying "Butterfly" and so is Chouchou. I know, bad pun. -_-* 

Kyuuketsuki was very tall and pale and had razor sharp looking fangs. He wore a dark outfit, his bat like wings tucked under, and his eyes looked as if they were currently lacking life. 

Both Kochou and Chouchou looked like two girls dressed for a Halloween party, only the costumes were real. Both had beautiful, white wings and they both had attenaes sticking out from their foreheads. Both wore a bikini top and a skirt. Kochou's outfit was a bright yellowish color, while Chouchou's was light, bluish color and both had long, dark red hair and light purplish skin. 

"NARU-CHAN!!!" Usagi screamed as she saw them taking her best friend away.   
****   
Meanwhile, in the alley where Neptune and Haruka had their fierce battle.... 

"Well, what have you found out, Mercury," Rei asked. 

"Nothing much," Ami said. She then put on her visor to look for clues. She then noticed something. 

"What's the matter?" 

"This...this...Raccoon," Ami said. "And these Cherry Blossoms." 

"I didn't even notice them," Rei said. "An evil force was definitely here...I feel it...but what do these blossoms have to do with a dead Raccoon?" 

"Its energy was drained at an unusual rate," Ami said while inputting some calculations. 

Rei was about to pick up one of the Sakura (Cherry Blossom) petals, until Mercury smacked her hand, shouting, "NO!" 

"Huh, what?" 

"They're the reason this raccoon's energy is depleted! Those Cherry Blossoms are energy drainers and it drained the energy out of that Raccoon like it was nothing!" Mercury warned. "Let me analyze it first." 

Mercury used her small computer and her visor to make out the properties of the Blossoms. She then spoke up. 

"I hate to say it, but either Beryll is back or either Metallia is," Ami frowned. "These Blossoms have the _exact_ same properties of those whose energy was taken away when they were around before!" 

"But that's impossible!! Sailor Moon defeated both Beryll _and_ Metallia!" 

"Hmm, according to this, it came from a creature with nature like powers." 

"How do you know?" 

"Well, I'm quite sure since this computer of mine has been upgraded, I can pinpoint exactly where it is!" 

"Wow, you've been working hard on that thing." 

Ami started pressing buttons again. She then got a screen with a map of Tokyo. There was a blinking pink light. 

"There!" Ami pointed. "This pink flashing light is the creature that zapped the energy of that racoon! It seems to be flying towards someplace in the center of Tokyo!" The girl thought for a moment. "Tokyo Tower!" 

"But why would they want the energy of a racoon and what's the blue flashing light and that red one with it?" 

"I don't think it was intentional," Ami started. "I'm sure it was an accident because according to this, the amout of energy that was taken from that raccoon would be enough to knock out a human, not kill them, like those blossoms did with this poor raccoon. I don't know who the others could be with this youma, but it _could_ be the two victims!" 

"What should we do, where are the others?" 

Ami pinpointed them on her computer. There was a dark green flashing light, a light pink flashing light, an orange flashing light, a dark purplish flashing light, and a white flashing light in one spot,along with two more flashing lights and about three more around them that Ami couldn't make out, and in another, near Tokyo Tower, was a flashing green light, a flashing black light, a golden yellow flashing light, and an aqua green flashing light. 

"Here they are," Ami said. "It only picks up the Soldiers, nothing else though, only if I ask it specifically, and only if it's some kind of a demon creature, or Tuxedo Kamen-sama. It's programmed for that." 

"So it seems that Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Moon are in this area, right there," Rei pointed, "and Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune are near Tokyo Tower." 

"Right!" Ami said. "But where do we go? Do we go to Tokyo Tower or do we go to where Sailor Moon and the others are? It looks like some type of a battle is going on over where they are with all those other flashes." 

"I say we go help them kick some butt, then we go join Uranus and the others!" Rei said. "We_ are_ a team!" 

Ami nodded. 

"Let's go then!" 

The two took off...following the location on Ami's computerized map of the city...   
****   
"How could they get away with her," Sailor Moon cried. "It's all my fault!" 

Jupiter blocked off an attack that was headed towards Sailor Moon. 

"Get on your feet, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter told her. "You have to fight and sitting there isn't going to bring Naru back!" 

Sailor Moon knew that she was right. She nodded. 

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon apologized.   
****   
"Looks like Sailor Moon is losing out on her concentration...don't you think?" Inazumi laughed. 

"It sure does, sis," Koori agreed. 

Inazumi then ordered Kyuuketsuki to attack Sailor Moon since she was the most powerful, as well as the most vulnerable, and Koori ordered Kochou and Chouchou to attack the others. 

"If we can get Kyuuketsuki to bite Sailor Moon then she'll join _our _side," Inazumi chuckled evilly.   
****   
"Usagi-chan, look out!" Luna called out. 

Another attack was headed towards Sailor Moon, it was Kyuuketsuki. He had thrown out these fang looking objects that were _razor _sharp! Thanks to Luna's call to her, she avoided it just in time. 

Saturn and Chibi-Moon had their hands full with both Kochou and Chouchou. The Fireflies were giving them trouble also. They were all huddled together to make a big flashing light to blind them and to leave the two vulnerable for Kochou and Chouchou to attack them. 

"I can't see," Chibi-Moon said, trying to attack. "Pink...Sugar...Heart...Attack!" 

It missed the two completely. 

"These kids can't do a thing! Look at her trying to hurt us with a bunch of pink hearts!" Kochou said, looking over at her sister. 

"I know what you mean, sister," Chouchou laughed. "Fireflies...make the light more intense!" 

"Yes...that way we'll have _no_ problems with them!" Kochou snarled. 

"Oh no!" Sailor Venus and Jupiter shouted as they saw Sailor Saturn and Chibi-Moon struggling to regain their sight. 

Kochou and Chouchou were about to attack the two using a strange beam which shot out from their antennas. Saturn had dropped her staff and couldn't protect themselves by using her "Silent Wall" and Chibi-Moon's Pink Sugar Heart Attack wasn't very effective since she had missed hitting them altogether. 

"Jupiter...Oak Evolution!" Jupiter shouted, blocking off the beams with her electrical leaves. 

"Good job, Jupiter" Venus complimented. 

"Thank you, Sailor Jupiter" Saturn and Chibi-Moon said. 

"This is your chance," Koori shouted to Kyuuketsuki. "She's unprotected! 

Kyuuketsuki got the message and went after Sailor Moon once again. As a matter of fact...Kyuuketsuki had been attacking her the majority of the time, but Venus or either Jupiter had blocked him off from her. 

"Sparkling...Wide...Pressure!" Jupiter shouted as she tossed out a ball of electricity. 

"Kyuuketsuki can withstand a bit of electricity," he snarled with his Translyvanian accent, "but what I want is blood!!!" 

All of a sudden, Saturn and Chibi-Moon called for help once again. The two Butterfly sisters had the two tied up in this silky type of substance and it was holding the two together _very_ tightly. Venus and Jupiter ran to their aid, leaving Sailor Moon "unprotected." 

"I'm hungry," Kyuuketsuki said as he inched closer and closer towards Sailor Moon, who was now petrified with fear and filled with guilt over Naru's being kidnapped. 

Jupiter, Venus, and the others couldn't get to her to save her. They had gone back to trying to help the younger members of the group but they too got caught in the silky substance that the Butterfly sisters had used catch Chibi-Moon and Saturn. 

"Sailor Moon!" they all cried. 

"A nice...yummy snack for me," Kyuuketsuki said in an eerie voice. 

"No..." Sailor Moon whimpered. "No..." 

He grabbed Sailor Moon and held his long, skinny hands around her neck and lifted her from off of the ground, her feet dangling trying to reach the ground. Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes as he held her by the neck. He then looked as if he were going to kiss her. 

"No need for you all to see this," Inazumi said as she used her Haiden Attack, which was nothing but a distribution of electricity from her body. The four soldiers shouted out in pain from the attack. 

"Finish them off," Koori ordered the two sisters. 

"And don't forget to finish off that brat Sailor Moon," Inazumi added on. 

"With pleasure," Kyuuketsuki said hungrily. "She's so full of life and energy and hopes and dreams! You will make one _delicious_ snack!" 

"Shabon....Spray!!!" a voice shouted. 

"Huh...what's that?" Koori asked trying to see through the thick fog. 

"sailor...mercury?" Sailor Moon said, gasping for air because of the tight grip Kyuuketsuki had on her neck. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker by the second. 

Kyuuketsuki paid no attention to the fog that appeared suddenly and continued on with his task. He then bit down on Usagi. "Fog isn't going to stop me from carrying out my task!! What does it matter anyway if there is a bit of fog....all I wanted was a little snack!" He then laughed evilly as he felt Usagi falling from out of his grasp, as if she were dead. 

"naru-chan...must..save...naru..." Sailor Moon said as she felt herself falling towards the ground. 

Sailor Moon then passed out...no signs of life, what-so-ever. 

*I'd like to thank my pals, Mystical Jade (for the translations) and Nukem (for inspiring me for the youmas for this part). Also another friend of mine, who helped me with the names of a few of these attacks...too bad he doesn't write fics. Thanks a lot you three. ^_^* 


	9. Dr. Tsukino and Miss Moon!

*Hey everyone, did you like the last part? I hope so. (^_^) Well, feedback is VERY important to me, so LET me know how I am doing. Here's part 9 of   
this fic and I do not own any of these characters..'cept for the ones I made up. Oh...and for the record, the "Rei" and Hotaru thing is nothing really. They were just being compared since Rei had passed out...it was just reminding them of Hotaru when she used to pass out all the time. One person asked about that so I decided to answer it. ^_^* 

Part 9: Dr. Tsukino and Miss Moon! 

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried, running over to Sailor Moon to try and help her up. 

Kyuuketsuki got mad at the fact that Mercury had run over to Sailor Moon...he wanted himself another, "snack." He started towards Mercury and the unconscoius Sailor Moon. Before he could attack them, he heard a voice shout, "Fire...Soul!" 

Flames from out of nowhere melted the silky substance holding Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, and Chibi-Moon in place, which freed them, but in the process, it hit Kyuuketsuki. He hissed angrily as he was hit. 

"You must be Sailor Mars," Kyuuketsuki snarled angrily. 

"You got _that_ right!" Mars posed. "I am Sailor Mars and my fire powers will destroy evil creeps like you!" 

Mercury then stood up. 

"I believe in studying and making the best grades possible! Because of you slimeballs, I've been getting only as high as a 98% on my examinations! I won't allow you to affect my study time anymore!!!" 

Mercury then posed. 

"I am Sailor Mercury...and in the name of Mercury..." 

Mars then posed. 

"...and in the name of Mars..." 

The two stood back to back and finished up together.. 

"We _will_ punish you!" 

"Um...I don't like the looks of this," Koori said a bit worried, looking over towards his sister. 

"I agree with you," Inazumi said, just as scared. "Seven against two is _definitely_ unfair!!" 

"There are too many of those brats," Koori snarled. "Kyuuketsuki, Chouchou, Kochou...take care of _all_ of them! We're counting on you!" 

"Right," the three nodded. 

Inazumi and Koori took off in a flash. 

Sailor Moon started to regain consciousness. 

"Sailor Moon," Luna and Artemis called. 

Kyuuketsuki heard them. 

"Time for another snack," he snarled at Sailor Moon. "I'm still hungry." 

"no...you're...not..." Sailor Moon said in a weak voice as she went towards her forehead. "Moon...Tiara...Action!" 

The Tiara sliced Kyuuketsuki right in the stomach. 

"NOOOO!!!" he shouted as the Tiara discus almost split him in half. She had slowed him down, but he was nowhere near finished. Sailor Moon backed away. 

Mars then showed up and took out one of her ofuda charms that she normally used on evil forces. It froze Kyuuketsuki in place. 

"Good, that ought to hold him! Get him now, Sailor Moon!" 

Sailor Moon nodded. Once again she took out her Tiara. 

"Moon...Tiara...Action!" 

This time, it worked. The Tiara discus went all the way through him. He screamed in pain and then disentigrated into dust. Sailor Moon then dropped to the ground exasperated. She just wasn't concentrating on battling. She was too worried about Naru to do much of anything. She just sat there. 

"Way to go girls," Artemis cheered. 

"Yes," Luna added on. "One down, two to go!" 

"Don't worry about that," Venus and Jupiter told them. 

"Crescent....Beam/Supreme Thunder!" Venus and Jupiter shouted as Venus shot her beam out while Jupiter's electricity intwined around the beam at "Kochou"...but she dodged it by some how spreading out wings and some how glided upward towards the sky. 

"You thought you could actually hurt me," she snarled, noticing Sailor Moon, a smirk appearing on her face. 

"Sailor Moon," Chibi-Moon shouted. "Watch out!" 

Kochou shot out her beams again, only this time she succeeded. She hit Sailor Chibi-Moon. She got hit by pushing Sailor Moon out of the way. 

"Oh no, Chibi-Moon," Saturn screamed. 

"CHIBI-USA-CHAN, CHIBI-USA-CHAN!!!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Nooo!!! Why did you do that!" 

Sailor Moon held Chibi-Moon in her arms. 

"Why did you do that," Sailor Moon demanded through tears. 

"I...didn't...want my...mommy...to get...hurt," she said slowly. "I...feel...tired..." 

Chibi-Moon then fell asleep in Sailor Moon's arms. 

"Oh no...I hurt the little pink-haired freak," Kochou laughed cruelly. 

"Great job, sis," Chouchou complimented, joining her up in the sky. 

"Damn you..." Sailor Moon said quietly. 

She then stood up, leaving Chibi-Moon beside Saturn. 

"DAMN YOU...HOW DARE YOU HURT CHIBI-USA-CHAN!!!! I WON'T LET YOU---" 

"Oh, stop your whining, brat," Chouchou interrupted as if she could care less. 

"What can we do to stop those two!!!" Jupiter said through clenched teeth. 

"Mercury, what does your computer say about them?" Venus asked. 

"I'm already on it," Mercury said as she scanned the two. 

"We have to help Chibi-Moon," Saturn said. "She's looks like she's out of energy!" 

Sailor Moon was depressed now. First she wasn't able to help Naru, now her future daughter's life was at stake because of her moping. 

Ami frowned as she did her calculations. 

"She's lost a bit of energy," Mercury said. "Those beams of theirs are very powerful. Get her out of here! She's in no condition to be out here battling!" 

Saturn stood up and took out her staff and pointed it towards Kochou. 

"How dare you hurt one of my best friends," Saturn said, hatred running through her body. "My guardian deity is the planet of silence...I am the soldier of death and destruction as well as rebirth! You hurt my friends and you'll have to answer to me! I am Sailor Saturn and I will teach you a lesson that I promise you will soon _never _forget!" 

She raised her staff. 

"Silent...Glaive...Surprise!" she shouted. 

A giant purple sphere went towards the two sisters. 

"No...don't" the soldiers shouted. They knew that her "Silence Glaive Surprise" was nothing but a suicide move. It kills her enemy...but kills her as well. 

"Saturn, don't do it!" Luna begged. "There must be another way! You'll die!" 

"Chibi-Usa-chan won't have a friend to play with," Diana said, hoping that it would help to change her mind. 

"Saturn, you have your whole life ahead of you, I'm sure we can find another way for you to defeat them!" Artemis said. 

"I know what I'm doing," Saturn said quietly as she continued with the attack. 

The two sisters stared fearfully as the purplish sphere went towards them. 

"Uh..." Kochou started. 

"...oh," Chouchou finished. 

"No fair!!!" they both shouted as they were hit. 

Saturn fell to the ground in relief as the attack showed to be successful. Both sisters were defeated in that one blow. 

"Sailor Saturn!" they all shouted as they went to her. 

Saturn looked up at them and smiled. 

"I'm okay," she said. 

"But..." 

"I used a less powerful version of it," Saturn said. She figured they were all curious as to why she wasn't dead. "It's not as powerful as my regular Silence Glaive Surprise, that's why I am still here. I also guess you didn't hear what I said...I said,'Silent Glaive Surprise,' not 'Silence Glaive Surprise' I only use the real thing if it's _truly _necessary but since these are only a couple of Archadia's flunkies I didn't bother. Instead...it just leaves me tired and a little weak." 

Saturn then laid down on the ground, tired. 

"Usagi-chan, we'll take Hotaru and Chibi-Usa home," Luna informed her. 

"Yeah, they really deserve a rest," Artemis agreed. "They fought very hard out here tonight." 

"I'll go with you, Luna," Ami said. 

"No, no, Ami," Luna told her. "You're needed here." 

"Hey...wait a minute...how about we use Sailor Teleport," Mars suggested. 

"We can't...we have Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Artemis, Luna, _and_ Diana," Jupiter retorted. "We probably don't have the energy to!" 

"She's right," Mercury said. 

Sailor Moon hadn't heard a word any of the others were saying. She was still crying over Chibi-Usa and was feeling bad for Saturn. She used almost all of her energy to save them...where she did nothing. 

"Usagi-chan, why don't you take them home," Venus suggested. 

"No, I want to get Archadia for what she's done to Naru-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan, Jen-chan, and for Hotaru-chan!" Sailor Moon said standing up. 

"I think that's a good idea," Luna said. "Usagi...you will help us get Hotaru and Chibi-Usa home...you can go back with them later." 

"NO" Usagi screamed at them. "I'm going! If you don't let me...I'll...I"ll..." 

Everyone started to back away from Usagi. Her temper was unusually bad, even for her. It was worse than Rei's. Usagi sounded as if she were ready to hurt each and every one of them. 

"I'm not going!" Usagi snarled at them. "I'm going to get Archadia!" 

"Usagi-chan, are you okay," Venus asked cautiously. 

"I'm fine you blonde-haired, bow wearing freak," Usagi snapped at her. 

Venus was taken aback by the statement. 

"USAGI-CHAN," Luna scolded. "How dare you talk to your friends like that!" 

Usagi then held her head as if in pain and fell to the ground. They all ran up to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at them. 

"What's wrong," she asked in an innocent tone. 

"How dare you say something so mean to Minako," Luna scolded. 

"Huh? I didn't say anything," Usagi said. 

They all looked at her worried. 

"We have to get Hotaru and Chibi-Usa home..." Sailor Moon said. "I'll take them if you want. You guys are more useful than old worthless me." 

Everyone was taken aback by this. 

"Usagi...it's not your fault," Jupiter said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah," Venus muttered, still feeling a bit insulted by the statement Usagi had made earlier. 

"How about we all go and take them home," Ami said. "I'm sure that Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Tuxedo Kamen-sama are okay by themselves for now." 

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said. "Where is he?" 

"Um...Tokyo Tower," Ami said. 

Usagi's rage started up again. 

"Why is he there with them," she demanded angrily. 

Ami sweatdropped nervously as she answered. 

"We don't know. We just know he's there, and---" Ami started...but she didn't finish. She wasn't able to. 

"USAGI!!!" everyone gasped out. 

"Where is my Mamo-chan," Usagi demanded through clenched teeth snarling at Ami...both her hands firmly clasped around her neck. 

"I...can't...breathe..." Ami wheezed. 

"Usagi, stop this," Jupiter said, pulling Usagi back, but it didn't help. Usagi was unusually strong and pushed Jupiter back. Next to Uranus, Jupiter was the strongest out of the Sailor Soldiers strength wise. 

Usagi's voice then reached a weird tone...it was now sorta heavy. 

"WHERE'S MY MAMO-CHAN? HOW DARE HE GOES OFF WITH SETSUNA-SAN!!!" 

Ami gasped louder, trying to get some air. 

Usagi only smiled as she saw Ami wasn't getting enough air to breathe. 

"How _dare_ you lie to me! You know why he's there!!! I'll make sure you never tell any more lies again you no life braniac!" 

Mars and Venus helped Jupiter up and tried to get Usagi off of Ami, but it didn't help. All of a sudden...Usagi's incisors started to grow pointy and sharp looking. 

"I want my Mamo-chan," she kept saying over and over again. "Mamo-chan and me are going to have a nice happy family!! I won't let you or anyone else ruin it!! You want my Mamo-chan, don't you!" She squeezed harder. "_DON'T_ YOU!!!" 

Ami shook her head the best she could...she didn't have enough air to say, "no" 

Usagi then muttered to herself. 

"I will listen to only Archadia-sama...she is my leader, the Sailor Soldiers are my enemies...Mamo-chan is my love...they want to take him away from me!" 

Usagi picked up Ami a bit higher, while holding her neck and then threw her to the ground. She then took out her Moon Kaleidoscope..ready to attack! 


	10. Recoveries!

*Hi again everyone. I know...what's the deal and why am I taking so long. Well...writing fics is a difficult task mind you...especially when you get writers blocks as big as Snorlax's appetite. (>_) Well, I do not own any of these characters. We can thank Naoko Takeuchi for creating Sailor V and without Sailor V, there wouldn't be a spin-off of it called, Sailor Moon or the character, "Sailor Venus". We can thank her for coming up with the cool Sailor V mangas. (^_^) Now, let's get on with this fic.* 

Part 10: Recoveries! 

"I'll teach you to try and take my Mamo-chan away from me, Ami-chan," Sailor Moon threatened, ready to attack. 

"I'm not trying to take Mamoru-san from you," Ami pleaded, but Usagi wasn't listening. 

"Moon...Gorgeous...AHH!!!" 

Sailor Moon dropped her Moon Kaleidoscope and held her hand in pain. 

"Daijoubu ka, Ami-chan," Luna asked? 

*Translation: Are you okay, Ami?* 

"Arigatou, Luna, I'm okay," Ami responded. 

Luna bit Usagi's hand, which caused her to drop her rod. Sailor Moon then fainted again. 

"What do we do with her," Venus asked. 

"We should get her home," Mars suggested. 

"What I want to know is why Usagi thinks that Ami wants to take Mamoru-san from her," Jupiter stated. 

"I think I can answer that," Ami blushed slightly. 

"Well," they all asked in eager tones. 

"I sorta joked about it a while ago," Ami explained. "I said that Mamoru-san and I would make a good couple since we have so many things in common." 

"Ami-chan," Luna shook her head. 

*If you're wondering about that just watch the episode in "S" where Ami got her Heart Crystal taken out. At the end, she was joking about how she and Mamoru wouldn't make a bad couple. I can thank my pal Mystical Jade for reminding me of the episode. Thanks a lot. (^_^)* 

"I didn't mean anything by it!" 

"Well, we better get her someplace," Artemis said. 

"We can't get her back home," Diana said. "That's too far away." 

"True," Luna frowned. 

"How about we take her back to my place since it's the closest," Jupiter suggested. 

"Good idea," they all agreed. 

Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus all carried Chibi-Moon, Saturn, and Sailor Moon back to Jupiter's apartment.   
****   
Over at Tokyo Tower... 

"It's like we're in one big maze," Uranus muttered annoyance. 

"There is definitely something strange about this place," Tuxedo Kamen stated. 

"What's the matter Pluto," Neptune asked in concern, noticing the apprehensive, yet worried look that her fellow Sailor Soldier had on her face. 

"I sense that something bad has happened to Small Lady, as well as our future queen," she said. 

"I knew something was wrong," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I sensed that something was wrong as well!" 

"I don't sense that they are in true danger," Pluto started, "but I sense that our queen has changed in some way." 

"What we need is some type of a plan," Uranus commented. 

"I agree," Pluto nodded. 

"We're lost and we're going around in circles. We first have to get ourselves, 'unlost'" Uranus said. 

Pluto started to concentrate as she stood her Time Staff straight up. It then started to hover in the air by itself. 

"My Garnet Rod will lead us in the right direction," Pluto said. "Just follow it." 

Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune looked at her in disbelief. 

"Why didn't you tell us you had this type of power," Neptune asked. 

"BEFORE WE GOT LOST IN HERE," Uranus argued. 

"It wasn't necessary to use before," Pluto calmly answered. "Besides, this uses a lot of my power." 

"We need a plan of attack," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Usako is in some type of...of trouble, I can feel it...but I don't want to go back to her just yet. I know that the others are watching over her very carefully." 

"The reason you feel this way is because you are destined to be here," Pluto wisely stated to the caped hero. "It was meant for you to help fight this battle that we are in as of right now." 

"How do you know this," Neptune asked. "I sense nothing as of right now." 

"No time for explaining, we must find a way to Archadia and the victims. I know that both have been caught," Pluto responded. 

"What should we do," Tuxedo Kamen said while in deep thought. 

"I suggest that we split up," Pluto said. "Two of us will go after the two victims and release them and get them to safety, while the other two of us go after Archadia as a diversion." 

"Good idea," Neptune complimented, "but who goes after Archadia and who goes to rescue the victims?" 

"And how will we know which way to go," Uranus added. 

"My staff will guide us to our correct locations and from there we split up," Pluto said. 

"Okay," Tuxedo Kamen said. "But like Neptune asked, who goes after Archadia and who goes after the two victims?" 

"Neptune, Uranus, you go after the two victims," Pluto said. "You two are the most powerful amongst us. Tuxedo Kamen and myself shall go after Archadia." 

"What are you talking about," Uranus asked in disbelief. "You're stronger than all of us!" 

"You're a lot stronger than you think," Pluto said. "You two have powers that you haven't even yet discovered." 

"How..." Neptune started. 

"Remember, I already know of your futures and you do have stronger attacks than the ones you currently have." 

"But still, wouldn't you be stronger since you have the power to manipulate time partially," Uranus asked. "And wouldn't Archadia be more of a challenge than rescuing a couple of kids?" 

"I'm sure that the victims are heavily guarded as we speak and would be far more challenging to get to than Archadia," Pluto said. 

"But..." 

"Do not worry, I can fight against Archadia even if it results in my own death," Pluto said. 

"Don't talk like that, Pluto," Tuxedo Kamen said. 

"For I have a power which is similar to Saturn's that not even Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo knows about," Pluto said. 

It took a lot of persuasion, but they decided to split up the way Pluto had instructed; Uranus and Neptune go after the victims, while Tuxedo Kamen and herself go after Archadia as a "diversion" so that Uranus and Neptune could get away with the two victims. They came to a part in the maze where you had to go either left or right. Pluto focused her power on her staff and spoke up. 

"Uranus, Neptune, you go right and keep straight and make another left and follow the path from there," she instructed. "You will find the two victims there, but be careful and remember to concentrate to release your true powers." 

The two nodded. 

"But how will we get back out," Neptune asked. 

"Michiru-san...you will know," Pluto smiled. 

They all took off and headed towards their destinations...   
****   
"She's a lot more peaceful when she's asleep," Luna sighed. 

The girls were all in Makoto's apartment. Sailor Moon, now detransformed back into Usagi, was sleeping soundly on the couch. The bed was occupied by Chibi-Usa and Hotaru and Diana and Artemis were watching over them. 

Ami was doing calculations on her computer. 

"Did you find anything, Ami," Makoto asked. 

"Not a thing," Ami frowned. "She somehow was depleted of some of her energy, but instead of her acting tired or weak, she's attacking us." 

"I sure hope that Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are okay," Rei said. 

"Chibi-Usa will be fine," Ami assured them. "It's Hotaru I'm not too sure about. She used an attack that we didn't even know about. I know she'll be okay, but who knows when all of her energy'll come back to her." 

"How are we going to go help out the others when Usagi is like this," Rei asked. 

"You girls go on ahead," Luna told them. "Artemis, Diana, and I will stay here and watch over them." 

All of a sudden, they heard Usagi start to mutter. 

"Mamo-chan...Chibi-Usa-chan...Hotaru-chan...must...get...Archadia for hurting the ones I love..." 

"Usagi-chan," Luna said. 

Usagi then opened her eyes. Minako then walked towards her. 

"Be careful," Rei warned. "Who knows what she'll do this time." 

"What happened," Usagi asked, trying to sit up. Minako helped her. 

"Do you remember anything that happened," Ami asked in a gentle tone. 

Usagi shook her head. 

"Where's Chibi-Usa and Hotaru," Usagi asked. 

"They're fast asleep," Minako told her. 

When the others saw that Usagi wasn't trying to hurt or harm Minako, they became a little less cautious and acted like they would normally around her. 

"We have some questions for you, Usagi-chan," Luna said. 

"I don't have time to take a test," Usagi wailed. "I didn't get the chance to study and I hate studying which means I'll probably fail it!" 

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"You pitiful girl," Rei snapped in slight annoyance. "We aren't giving you a test! We're trying to figure out what's wrong with you! Now quit acting like a baby!" 

"'Wrong with me?'" Usagi asked in confusion as she obliviously rubbed her neck where she had been bitten, but no one seemed to notice. 

"Did anything strange happen to you when you were battling against Kyuuketsuki, Chouchou, or Kochou," Ami asked. 

"Um...not that I recall," she said with uncertainty. "I just remember blacking out and that's it." 

All of a sudden Diana ran in. 

"Diana," Luna said. "What's going on?" 

"Chibi-Usa-chan is awake and so is Hotaru," she told them. 

All the girls ran into Makoto's bedroom. Indeed, the two girls had restored all of their energy. Hotaru was still a bit tired though. 

"How are you girls feeling," Luna asked them. 

"I'm feeling okay," Chibi-Usa smiled. 

"I'm feeling a little tired," Hotaru said. 

"What happened," Chibi-Usa asked. 

"You were hit by one of those goofy sisters' attacks, Chibi-Usa," Minako explained. "Don't you remember?" 

Chibi-Usa shook her head. 

"I'm not surprised that she doesn't remember much," Ami said. 

"We have to help get Naru-san back," Hotaru said. 

"Wait you two," Artemis started, "you two may still need to rest up a bit." 

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru frowned at them and both said, "We want to help too!" 

"Are you sure you're up to it," Makoto asked, a little skepticism in her voice. 

"Of course," the two girls smiled. 

Usagi was standing there, trying her best not to cry. 

"What's wrong with you Usagi," Chibi-Usa asked. 

She didn't say anything but hugged Chibi-Usa tightly. 

"Usagi...get off of me! You're choking me!" 

"Gomen nasai, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi cried. "It's all my fault you were hurt! You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way! I deserved to get hit, not you!" 

"Huh," Chibi-Usa asked with a puzzled look about her face. 

Usagi then hugged Hotaru. 

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan, for getting rid of Chouchou and Kochou. I really appreciate it." 

"No problem," Hotaru said. "You're welcome." 

"So, what's the plan for now?" Rei asked. 

Hotaru spoke up. 

"Why don't we all go to Tokyo Tower and help Uranus and Neptune to free the victims," she suggested. 

They all gave her a quizzical look. 

"Um, how do you know that Uranus and Neptune are going to free the victims that are in Tokyo Tower," Ami asked. "We don't even know what they're up to." 

"I just sense that they are," Hotaru told them. "We're going to have to hurry, though. Setsuna-mama may get into trouble by herself." 

"By herself?" everyone asked. 

"Maybe we should just listen to her," Rei suggested. "I sense that Setsuna-san may run into trouble also...I just don't know how..." 

"Too bad we don't have time for you to do a reading," Minako frowned. 

"Okay girls, let's get to Tokyo Tower and help the others and get Jen and Naru-chan back!" Usagi said determinedly. 

The others nodded in agreement and left Makoto's apartment... 

*I know...lame part...hopefully the others'll be more of an interest. Well, don't forget those reviews and comments, I really appreciate 'em. ^^* 


	11. The Hidden Base in Tokyo Tower!

*Can you believe it? I've _finally_ come up with something. lol It took me forever but I came up with some more ideas and stuff and I'd like to thank my online buddy, Misagi, for that. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have thought of anything for this part. Thanks Misagi. ^_^ Hopefully he'll come across this fic. Well, enjoy this and sorry to all of those who *are* actually reading this. Those writer blocks are terribly annoying. :-p Oh, I don't want to get sued by Toei so I better say this, I do not own any of these characters and stuff, only the ones I made up.* 

Part 11: The Hidden Base in Tokyo Tower! 

"How _dare_ you show up here," Archadia shouted angrily at the two siblings, Inazumi and Koori. "Did you dispose of those Sailor Losers!" 

"Well, we're _pretty_ sure we did," Inazumi answered uneasily. 

"We left after those other two Sailor brats showed up," Koori added on. 

"That's no excuse! You should've stayed instead of running away like cowards and hiding, watching your minions go down in vain," Archadia scolded. 

"Cool it granny, we didn't want to get ourselves killed!" Koori said. 

"Why you immature little---" 

"Wait a second, Archadia," Inazumi interrupted. 

"What is it!" Archadia demanded angrily. 

"We may have lost the battle, but we certainly haven't lost the war," the girl said with a sly grin. 

"What are you going on about?" the petite lady asked. 

"We have a trick up our sleeve," Inazumi said. 

"I get what you're thinking, big sister," Koori smiled. "We have a sure fire plan to get rid of Sailor Moon and her friends once and for all." 

"I'm sure our queen would like this very much, please continue," Archadia said, her temper calming. "What do we have to do?" 

"Absolutely nothing," Koori said confidently. 

The lady got a strange look on her face, which perfectly meant, "what on earth are you talking about." 

"What are you getting at? How is sitting here going to destroy Sailor Moon and her annoying friends!" 

"Chouchou, Kouchou, and Kyuuketsuki may have been destroyed by those Sailor brats, but Kyuuketsuki left a _very _good impression on Sailor Moon," Inazumi laughed. 

Archadia still looked at them with a confused look. 

"Kyuuketsuki _bit_ Sailor Moon," Koori explained. "She's probably not _quite_ herself." 

"We won't have to worry about destroying Sailor Moon and her friends, she'll do the dirty work for us and she'll also be under our control, that is if we feel it necessary to do," Inazumi finished. 

"If we mention the phrase, 'Mamoru to Setsuna,' she'll turn in an instant!" Koori laughed. 

*Note: That "to" in that phrase doesn't mean, "to" like "to you from me." The pronunciation is like "toe" or "toh" and it's the Japanese way of saying, "and"* 

"Yeah, that'll _really_ set her off. We saw her attacking the others over her lover, Mamoru," Inazumi said. "She gets jealous very easily and those words will pluck that nerve, turning her on everyone!" 

"For once, you did something right," Archadia said. 

"For once? We always do stuff right," Koori retorted. 

She ignored the statement and continued. 

"Now, you two go and keep a guard on our...two guests," Archadia commanded with a snarling grin. "Your sister is already there. You three are the strongest of our queen's forces and we need to keep the victims under close surveilance to prevent them from running away or escaping." 

"Yes, Archadia-sama," the two bowed and went off and did what they were told. 

Archadia then started off since her queen had summoned for her...   
****   
"We're almost at Tokyo Tower, girls," Artemis stated. 

"Why do I have such an eerie feeling," Rei thought to herself. "The closer we get, the more negative, dark energy I'm feeling." 

"Are you okay, Rei," Luna asked, noticing the distant look on the young fire reader's face. 

"I'm okay, Luna," Rei insisted, "but I can't help but wonder what they plan on doing to Jen and Naru, or if we're," getting quiet, "too late." 

Everyone was quiet and frowned, hoping that they weren't too late. 

"Well, we can't think that way," Diana said, trying her best to keep everyone as optimistic as could be over their situation. 

"She's right," Chibi-Usa smiled. "We'll get there in time!" 

"I hope you're right," Makoto uttered sadly and quietly, not believing the young girl entirely. 

The group finally made it to Tokyo Tower. 

"Why is the tower closed," Hotaru wondered. "It's always open for tourists." 

"Strange," Ami said taking a closer look. 

"How could anyone be hidden in there," Minako asked. "It looks the same. There's the elevator you take to the top." 

"Things aren't always the way they seem," Luna stated. 

"Luna's right," Ami nodded, agreeing with Luna's wise words. "There must be some kind of an interdimensional gate around here someplace." 

"Well, what are we standing around here for! Let's go! Jen and Naru-chan needs us!" Usagi said, taking out her transformation Brooch. 

The others nodded and took out their transformation wands. 

"Moon...Crisis..." 

"Mercury...Crystal Power..." 

"Mars...Crystal Power..." 

"Jupiter...Crystal Power..." 

"Venus...Crystal Power..." 

"Moon...Prism Power..." 

"Saturn...Planet Power..." 

"Make-up!" 

All of them then transformed. 

"Mercury, see if you can find a way in," Luna instructed. 

Ami nodded and put on her visor and exclaimed, "Wow!" 

"What is it, Mercury," Mars asked. 

"It's a whole 'nother world," she said in awe, "but there's nothing but dark energy all around." 

"Definitely the Negaverse," Jupiter said, her fists clutched. 

"How do we get in," Saturn asked. 

"Just follow me and stay towards the right," Mercury instructed. 

"We'll stay here," Artemis said. 

"Yes, good luck to all of you," Luna added on. 

Diana was about to join them until Chibi-Usa stopped her. 

"I want to go with you," the young energetic kitten said. 

"No, it'll be too dangerous," the pink haired girl warned. 

"You'll be fine with us," Luna told Diana. 

"And a lot safer," Artemis added. 

The girls shrugged and followed Mercury and walked into the tower to find themselves in another dimension. In front of them were different paths, but they didn't know which one to take. 

"Which way do we go now?" Chibi-Moon asked, holding onto Luna P. 

"I don't know, Chibi Moon," Mercury said slowly. "I just don't know..."   
****   
Archadia had finally made it to her queen's chambers who was sitting on her throne, quite pleased with the progress that Archadia had made. 

"You summoned me, ma'am," Archadia bowed. 

"Yes I have," the queen bellowed, her voice echoing. "I would like to commend you on a job well done." 

"Thank you, ma'am," Archadia answered. "It was very easy to capture those girls, although the one called 'Jen' was a bit challenging. She's very strong and wasn't planning on going down without a fight." 

"The perfect candidate," the evil queen smirked. 

Archadia nodded as her queen got up from her throne. She then turned towards the petite sized, blonde haired girl wearing the dark black skirt, black boots and sleeveless black shirt. 

"Now, I assume that you have destroyed those Sailor Soldiers," she said in an almost threatening tone. 

"Um, about that," Archadia started, voice filled with uneasiness and fear, "we had a bit of a problem." 

She then laughed nervously, but her queen turned to her, giving her an angered look. 

"What kind of problem," she demanded. "Are you telling me that the Sailor Soldiers live?! That _brat_ Sailor Moon is still alive!" 

"Yes, but---" 

"No excuses," the evil queen bellowed, which caused Archadia to cower down in fear. "I was promised results!! Why weren't they carried out!" 

"Well, they were too powerful for us, ma'am," Archadia explained. "But we do have a secret weapon and have gained a new ally." 

"You sound sure of yourself," the queen noted. "What makes you so certain that this 'secret weapon' of yours will work and whom is this 'ally' that you speak of?" 

Archadia smiled and continued. 

"Sailor Moon." 

"Sailor Moon," she asked in a confused tone, which soon turned to annoyance and anger. "How _dare_ you stand before me and deliver such lies!! How could someone like Sailor Moon become our ally!" 

"Those triplets may have messed up, but they came up with a sure-fire plan to help get rid of the other soldiers once and for all!" 

The queen got a confused look on her face, wondering what Archadia and the triplets had planned. 

"Sailor Moon is going to dispose of the other Sailor Soldiers _for_ us," Archadia laughed. The queen didn't find this amusing. 

"You _dare_ lie to me," the queen threatened again. "Sailor Moon would never do such a thing!" 

Archadia kept calm and explained what happened to Sailor Moon and how she was bitten. The angered look which was on the queen's face soon turned to that of pleasure. She approved of this plan and considered it pure genius. 

"Very good," she smiled. "You _have_ done well!" 

"After Sailor Moon turns on the other Sailor Soldiers, we then destroy her," Archadia smirked. 

"Perfect, now what about our victims," the queen asked. 

"They're being watched over as we speak," Archadia assured her. 

"Good. We will commence our ressurection at midnight when the moon is up high, just like the prophecy says." 

"Yes ma'am," Archadia bowed. 

She was about to leave until she sensed something. 

"What is it," the queen asked. 

"Somebody is here," Archadia said slowly. 

"Those nosy Sailor Brats no doubt," the queen said angrily. "Get rid of them!" 

"Hai," Archadia said, leaving the queen's throne room. 

After she left, she brought up an image like she had earlier when showing the victims to her queen. 

"Hmm, those two again," she said noticing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune wandering around as if they were lost. "They're headed towards where our victims are being held captive!" 

She minimized the image. 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Archadia muttered. "It's time to finish our battle from earlier and I don't plan on losing!" 

Archadia then got another strange feeling. She put up the image again, which was nothing but a map of the place, and noticed that somebody else was wandering around. 

"Who are these two people," Archadia murmured as she studied the image. "That guy in the cape must be Prince Endymion, who was known as the Sailor Soldier's protector, Tuxedo Kamen, the one that Beryll-sama, the moron, had control of temporarily." 

She then shook her head at Beryll. 

"She couldn't even keep her victims under control and I _still_ won't forgive her for disposing of my older cousin, but never mind that." 

Archadia began to study the person walking beside Tuxedo Kamen. 

"Who exactly is this other lady? I've never seen her before. It's obvious she's another annoying Sailor Soldier, but I've never seen her before and she seems much older than the others." Archadia frowned angrily. "Just when you thought you've gotten rid of them, more show up!" she muttered in annoyance as she reduced the image. "I'll let those triplets take care of those rejects I fought earlier! Besides, they aren't all that strong. If it weren't for that girl intefering, they would've gotten killed right on the spot," Archadia said to herself, remembering the battle Neptune and Uranus had had earlier. "I'm going after this mysterious soldier and that cape boy! They look as if they would be more of a threat to our queen than those other two. That Sailor Soldier looks like she could be very strong and wise." 

She then laughed and went off in the direction of Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen, not intending on sparing the lives of either one of them... 


	12. Naru's Guilt Trip!

*Okay, back again. Here's the next part for you and enjoy. As always, I do not own any of these characters or places seen in the show. Now on with the fic. ^_^* 

Part 12: Naru's Guilt Trip! 

"Do you believe any of what Pluto said," Neptune asked as she and Uranus were following the path Pluto had told them to go on. 

"I don't know _what_ to believe," Uranus flatly stated. "She kept saying something about us having a hidden power and that we're actually _stronger_ than her!" 

Uranus shook her head. 

"I think she's starting to lose it," Uranus said sadly. "She was just trying to give us some confidence." 

The two continued to follow the instructions that Pluto had given them, until Neptune stopped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Something isn't quite right," Neptune trailed off. 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know," Neptune mumbled. "I just don't know..." 

"Hey, look up ahead!" Uranus pointed. "That must be what Pluto was talking about!" 

"Lots of dark and negative energy is coming from there," Neptune observed. "They're _definitely_ there." 

"Looks like it's time to fight," Uranus grinned at Neptune. 

"We're a team," Neptune smiled back. "We'll get rid of them together and save those two girls." 

The two nodded to each other and walked up to the door, wondering what they were going to encounter...   
****   
"We're lost," Chibi Moon complained. 

"I can't figure out where to go," Mercury said while typing on her miniature computer. 

"There are two paths up ahead," Venus pointed out. 

"But which one do we take?" Saturn asked. 

"I say we seperate and take both," Jupiter said with determination. 

"That could be dangerous," Mars cautioned her. 

"Yeah, it could be risky," Mercury added on. 

"Well, it's a risk that we're going to have to take!" Jupiter said with bawled fists. "One path could lead us to Jen and the other could lead us to Naru!" 

"But what if it's a trick," Mercury asked. 

"But what if it isn't," Jupiter argued. 

"She has a point," Saturn agreed. 

"What do you think we should do, Sailor Moon," Venus asked. 

Usagi had been pretty quiet the majority of the conversation. She kept getting bad dizzy spells, but she didn't want to tell the others about it. She refused to since she didn't want to burden them, and she was truly determined to save Naru and Jen as soon as they possibly could. She knew that complaining about a few headaches would only slow them down. 

"Huh," the odango-atama asked. 

"What do you think we should do," Venus asked again. 

"Well, I guess...um..." 

"You weren't even listening, were you," Mars scolded. 

"So what, I wasn't listening," Sailor Moon snapped as her. 

"Usagi-chan, are you feeling okay," Mercury questioned. 

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "I'm just a bit worried." 

"Well, what do you think of my idea?" Jupiter asked. "Our splitting up." 

"It makes sense to do," Sailor Moon said slowly. "We _do_ have two paths here." 

"See, Sailor Moon feels that it's a good idea," Jupiter slightly carried on. 

"Nice," Mars scoffed sourly, her arms crossed. 

"Mars!" the others shouted. 

"Sorry, sorry." 

"Okay, how about this," Jupiter started, "Sailor Moon and I will take this path and the rest of you take the other." 

"Chibi Moon can come with us too," Sailor Moon added. 

"No way!" Chibi Moon objected. "I don't want to be with a klutz! Can Saturn come with us?" 

"Chibi-Usa-chan," Sailor Moon muttered angrily under her breath, her teeth gritted. 

"Of course," Jupiter sweatdropped holding Sailor Moon back from trying to hurt Chibi Moon. 

"Good," Chibi Moon smiled mischeivously. "At least Saturn and Jupiter are responsible," gave Usagi a mocking look, "unlike _some_ people." 

"Um, enough of that now," Mercury sweatdropped, not wanting a fight to break out between the "Moon" Soldier representatives of the group. "Let's get going. Now if we run into any trouble, we always have our communicators." 

"Right," the girls nodded, taking off to go on their assigned tasks.   
****   
Meanwhile, Naru had finally awakened, but felt very weak... 

"Where am I," she murmured as she barely opened her eyes. "Where'd these clouds come from?" 

The girl lifted up her head to inspect her surroundings. All around her was fog and she saw that she was tied up. It looked as if her arms were shackled to a wall, but not with normal handcuffs. They were being held by some kind of an energy bracelet and she couldn't move either of her arms to even attempt to escape; even if she _would've_ had the strength to. It took a while for Naru to take in all that had happened. She remembered the strange person capturing her and Usagi and her friends transforming right in front of her. 

"Usagi is Sailor Moon," Naru said outloud. "How could she keep such a secret from me..." 

Naru looked over to her side and saw another girl beside her. She recognized her right off by her aqua-green hair. She was tied up the same way that she was, like she was shackled against a wall. 

"Jen-chan!" 

The girl was still a bit out of it but she managed to lift up her head and look to her side to see who it was that had called out to her. 

"Naru," the girl questioned. 

"Yeah, it's me." 

"What happened," Jen asked. 

Naru told her what had happened and then Jen told Naru about what had happened to her. 

"Hey," Jen panicked, finally realizing that she couldn't move her arms. "Why am I tied up here?" 

"I think these people want to hurt us," Naru frowned, looking away from Jen. 

"I won't let them!" Jen said with determination, ready to find a way to fight her way out. "I'll take care of them!" 

"Forget it, we're trapped," Naru bluntly responded, hardly any feeling in her voice. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"If these people are who I think they are, we aren't going to get away, unless it's in a casket, but if we're lucky, we'll get rescued." 

"Huh?" 

"Only Usagi, Makoto, and the other Sailor Soldiers can save us," Naru stated. 

"Usagi, Mako-chan? What do _they_ have to do with anything dealing with the Sailor Soldiers?" 

"They're...Sailor Soldiers," Naru said slowly. 

"What? No, they can't be!" Jen insisted. "Mako-chan would've told me! I'm her best friend!" 

"That's what I thought," Naru frowned. "I've been Usagi's best friend since we started school back when we were six." 

"You're serious, aren't you," Jen asked, noticing the seriousness in Naru's voice. 

Naru nodded. 

"But why would they keep that a secret from us," Jen wondered. 

"It must was a good reason," Naru said flatly. 

"Quiet over there!" shouted out a voice. 

A person floated down in front of the two girls with long, dark brown hair, wearing close fitting green pants and a close fitting dark blue tank top to show off her figure. 

*Note: Notice all of the Earth-like colors for her; the brown hair, blue shirt, green pants, etc. ^^* 

"You," Jen growled. 

"You know her?". 

"Yeah, she's the jerk who nabbed me while Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were fighting against that Garbage Demon Girl!" 

"No need for name calling now," the long haired girl greeted them. "The name is Sekai." 

"What do you _want_ with us!" Naru demanded. 

"Nothing much," Sekai said with an arrogant smirk. "Just your energy to ressurect our master's sister from the Netherworld that Sailor Moon helped to put there!" 

"What?" 

"I'm sure you two wouldn't understand any of this, so I'm not going to bother telling you the story of Beryll-sama whose body was taken over by our queen's sister right before Sailor Moon's final battle with us." 

"Beryll..." Naru said to herself. "I remember that name...she's responsible for Nephlite's death somewhat." 

"I don't understand..." 

"What did I tell you," Sekai smirked. 

"Why us," Naru inquired. "Why do you want us?" 

"Because your energy readings are off the scale!" Sekai laughed. "We only use the best when it comes to our queen." 

Naru and Jen frowned as they tried looking through the thick fog. 

"How do you guys like this fog I created," Sekai asked while giving them an evil, yet playful look. "Your friends are going to have a very difficult time getting through here, and if they do, we'll just sink Sailor Moon on the other Sailor Brats." 

The girl laughed loudly. Naru got a look of confusion and spoke up, defending her friend. 

"Usa---er I mean, Sailor Moon would _never_ do that!" Naru said. 

"Usah? So her true name is Usah?" Sekai wondered to herself. "Interesting." 

Sekai stopped thinking to herself and spoke out. 

"Of course she'd attack her friends and it's _all_ your fault," Sekai sneered. "If it weren't for your running off, you wouldn't have gotten caught by us and Sailor Moon wouldn't have joined forces with us in order to keep _you_ safe!" 

Naru got a blank expression on her face at the statement, realizing that all the Earth Demon had said was true. She _did _run off, away from the others. 

Sekai noticed the look Naru now had. Her plan to make her feel guilty was working. 

"No, don't believe her," Jen warned. "It's probably some kind of a mind trick!" 

Naru didn't listen and remained in that state, guilt setting in. 

"I've got her," Sekai smiled to herself. "I doubt I could use that guilt trip thing on that other girl, but this one seems to be weak." 

"Neechan," a voice called out. 

"What is it, Koori," Sekai asked. 

A handsome boy with short, spiky light-blue hair and an ice-colored jacket along with ice-colored pants and a white T-shirt landed by his sister. 

"We have company," Koori said with an evil grin, which never left his face. 

"So, the other Sailor brats have arrived," Sekai acknowledged with no emotion. "We have a few surprises for them." 

"Oh no," Naru thought. "This is _all_ my fault!" 

"Sailor Moon ordered us to attack at will if we see any of the other brats," Sekai winked at her brother. 

"Huh, Sailor Moon," Koori started to ask in confusion, until Sekai elbowed him in the arm. "Oh-oh yeah! I'm such an idiot sometimes!" 

"Make that _all_ the time," the older girl muttered. 

"Hey!" 

"Just go get Inazumi and carry out Sailor Moon's orders." 

"Hai," the boy nodded as he took off. 

Sekai turned back to the two girls and smiled. 

"Well, I better go and fufill _Sailor Moon's_ orders to destroy the other Sailor Soldiers," she smirked, staring right at Naru. "She told us that you're more important to her than anything in the world and is going to sacrifice her other friends' lives just to get you back safe and sound." 

Sekai laughed as she flew off to join her brother and sister. 

"Don't believe anything she said," Jen told her friend, but Naru just wasn't listening. 

"What have I done," Naru asked herself in thought. "_What_ have I done..." 


	13. The Rai Siblings!

*Hey again everyone. Glad you're enjoying this and sorry for taking forever to put this up. Oh, and the idea for the character Jen came from another fic of mine. A Pokemon one I wrote called, "Shadow Island." It's about Ash having to get another badge before entering the Indigo League, according to Prof Oak and he sends them to this strange island called Lost Kage Island. There, they meet a girl named "Joya" and her friend "Jen" who's training to become a cop, but doesn't want to, but has to since her parents are making her. That Jen is the same Jen in this fic, accept she's older for the Pokemon one. Remember how I said she's training to become a cop and has to move? Well, that's it and Jen _is_ a tough girl. ^_^ 

The prequel to that fic is called, "The Biggest Battle in the Life of Ash Ketchem," and that's about Ash trying to get his Earth Badge, but Team Rocket is trying to keep him and his traveling companions, Misty especially, from getting to Viridian City, but for what reason, they don't know. Both fics are pretty old. 1999 old, _before_ Ash got his Earth Badge for the dub. I had never seen the episode, not until _months _later, no WB here, so I just made up an alternate storyline as to how he got it. 

Okay, I'll stop self promoting. BTW, I decided to do like I do in my other fics, well, my Digimon ones anyway. If I have a note for something, I'll put an "*" by it, which will show the note at the bottom. I would do like I originally did with my Digimon fics, link it so that way you can jump back to where you left off reading, but ff.net doesn't allow that anymore. 

Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters and/or places associated with the show, game, manga, etc.* 

Part 13: The Rai Siblings! 

Sekai and Koori joined their sister who was waiting for them. 

"It's about time you two showed up," Inazumi scolded, tossing her long, greenish hair over her shoulder. "I was starting to get bored." 

"Oh, pipe down," Sekai snapped. "What do we do now?" 

"I see two of those Sailor Soldiers are headed this way," Inazumi smirked. "Should we send out some of our minions or should we fight them head on?" 

"I say let some of our minions do it," Koori yawned. "They're very strong and what are the chances of them getting through this fog barrier anyway." 

"Good idea," the two girls agreed. 

"Leave this to me," Inazumi chuckled. "I'm sure a little bit of my electrical powers'll put them in their place!" 

The girl put her arms in the arms in the air, drawing in lots of electricity. 

"Come forth, my minions!! Raigaaru, Raiboi, Rairai, come forth!!" 

Three figures seemed to form right before them. One was named, Raigaaru, who had long, greenish hair, a short skirt, green boots, and a matching bikini top. 

The other was named Raiboi, who had spiky brown hair, tan skin, brown pants, a green shirt, and white shoes. 

Rairai was a petite looking girl, dressed in a close fitting, yellow, sleeveless dress holding a whip with long tan-hair tied back into a ponytail. 

"They look _so_ intimidating," Sekai yawned again, while floating in the air. 

"They're powerful, you'll see," Inazumi insisted. 

"We are here to serve you," Raigaaru bowed. 

"Please, inform us of our mission," Raiboi bowed. 

"Whoever you want destroyed," Rairai cracked her whip and giggled, "we guarantee you that it'll get done!" 

"Loyalty, a very good trait for one to have," Inazumi smiled. "These are the most powerful minions that I have ever summoned and created with my element!" 

"I have this feeling that Sailor Moon and those other girls are going to show up," Koori insisted. 

"If those three are as powerful as Inazumi says, then they should be able to take care of them," Sekai insisted. 

"I know they will!" Inazumi exclaimed. 

"We'll see," Sekai said giving her sister a look. 

"Okay, you three, get going!" Inazumi instructed. "Those Sailor Soldiers are our enemies and is a threat to our queen to revive her sister's spirit!" 

"Hai, Inazumi-sama," the three bowed. 

They then took off in a flash. 

"We should sit back and watch the fun," Sekai smirked. 

"Sounds good to me," Koori nodded. "I'm waiting for them to fail to get my plan underway." 

"What plan could _you_ possibly come up with," Inazumi scoffed. 

"Tricks of illusions are my specialty, although my element is ice," the boy smugly stated. "I'm sure I could drive those soldiers mad, make their worst fear come out and use that against them!" 

"I'd like to see you try that," Sekai scoffed, not really believing him. 

"I'll prove you wrong!" Koori insisted. "Just you wait and see, let's go!" 

The three then took off to watch the battle commence between Rai Siblings and the two Soldiers...   
****   
In another part of Tokyo Tower... 

"Do you think Naru and Jen are going to be okay," Venus asked. 

"If we get to them in time, I'm sure they will be," Mercury assured Venus. 

"I feel so sorry for Sailor Moon right now, Jupiter too," Venus said. "I know how they feel." 

"Why, because their friends were kidnapped?" Mars asked. 

"Yeah," the guaridan of love nodded. "They must be going through a lot. I'd feel awful if my best friend, *Hikaru-chan, were kidnapped. I've even saved her a few times as Sailor V." 

"Hikaru?" Mars asked. 

"Oh, she's one of my best friends," Venus explained to the other two. "I haven't seen her in such a while because of 'Sailor busines. I'd say that Usagi-chan had the right idea to spend as much time as she could with Naru. Hikaru and I have grown apart quite a bit." 

"I had no idea that you missed your friends so much," Mercury said. 

"Yep, I really do," Venus frowned. "It's been a long time since I've talked with Hikaru-chan." 

"Maybe after all of this is over, you should do like Usagi did," Mars suggested. "Dedicate a whole afternoon or day for just the two of you guys." 

Mercury nodded in agreement. 

"Even we Sailor Soldiers need a break," Mars laughed. 

"Yes, so that we can study more!" 

Mars and Venus sweatdropped and continued on...   
****   
Usagi walked along the path in silence, feeling more and more awkward. She just wasn't feeling like herself. 

"What's _wrong_ with me," Sailor Moon wondered in thought, rubbing her neck again since it irritated her so much. "Am I feeling guilty? Am I unworthy of being a Sailor Soldier?" 

"Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon spoke up in a concerned voice. "What's wrong?" 

"Oh, nothing," she lied 

"Are you sure?" the younger girl asked, concern still in her voice. 

"Yes, I'm okay," Sailor Moon insisted with a small nod. "Let's just go find Archadia and make her tell us where Naru-chan and Jen-chan are!!" 

"Woah, woah, woah," Jupiter protested, knowing that going through with a plan like that was just asking for trouble. "We save them, _then_ we find Archadia! We should get them out of here and to safety before we fight _any_one! That's what we all agreed to." 

"I say we fight Archadia and _that's_ final!" Sailor Moon said in a threatening voice. "Don't undermine my decisions _ever_ again, Mako-chan! I'm the one in charge, _not_ you!!" 

Jupiter, as well as Saturn and Chibi Moon, was taken aback from the tone that Usagi had used with them. She was acting the way she had earlier after she was attacked by that vampirish type youma. 

After Usagi yelled at them, she held her head and shook it, as if trying to regain control of her own thoughts. 

"Gomen," the heroine apologized. "I don't know what came over me." 

"She's still acting strange," Jupiter noted in thought. "I hope she gets out of it and _soon_!" 

"Let's go everyone!" Sailor Moon urged, running up ahead. 

The other girls followed behind Sailor Moon and ended up at a door. 

"What do you suppose is behind it," Chibi Moon wondered aloud. 

"Should we go in," Saturn asked. 

"Of course," Sailor Moon said. "C'mon guys, let's go! We might not have much time left!" 

The girls opened the door, and walked in slowly...   
****   
"Pluto," Tuxedo Kamen started, "do you have any idea where we are going? We have been wandering around for quite a while now." 

"Not necessarily," Pluto confessed as serious as could be, "but I _do_ sense that we will serve our purposes very soon." 

"Sooner than you think," a voice said, coming from out of nowhere. 

"Who's there," Tuxedo Kamen asked defensively, holding out his cane. 

"Do you _really_ want to know," the voice laughed. 

"That voice is coming from all around," Pluto pointed out. 

Right at that moment, a figure floated down in front of the two. 

"Who are you," Mamoru demanded. 

"I was _just_ about to ask the same of you," the lady started, "but never mind that, I am Archadia, second in command of the Dark Kingdom under my queen and you're tresspassing!" 

"Trespassing! You're the ones using Tokyo Tower as an interdimensional gateway!!" Tuxedo Kamen said in surprise. "What exactly do you want with us!" 

"Never mind that, Prince Endymion," the lady smirked. 

"You-you know who I am," Mamoru slightly stammered. 

"Of course," the lady said with her arms folded across her chest. "I know of you _and_ Sailor Moon and how she's Princess Serenity! I know about all of that stuff and how you were even controlled at one point by Beryll-sama, which didn't last long! That fool wasn't worthy enough to live! First of all, she killed my cousin, Jedite and she couldn't even keep _you_ under her control! My queen is very angered at Sailor Moon...for what she did to her sister, Metallia-sama! How she killed her and how her spirit is now in limbo, stuck between dimensions, suffering, not able to die in peace..." 

"If this is all true, how come I've never heard anything of you?" Pluto asked, holding up her Garnet Rod towards Archadia. 

"I'm more of a behind the scenes type of girl," Archadia chuckled. "Besides, I was much younger than Jedite and the others. Now, enough of this!! I have a job to do!" 

Archadia formed energy in both of her hands and shot out a black energy ball towards Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen, knocking them back. 

"She's strong," Tuxedo Kamen noted. 

"That is true," Pluto agreed, "but I'm sure that whomever Uranus and Neptune encounter are stronger and I must send out my powers to them so that they _will_ win."   
****   
"Where in the world is all of this fog coming from," Neptune said, trying to see through the fog. 

"It's pretty thick," Uranus observed. 

"All of this dark, negative energy," Neptune said, "it's a definite sign that something is near." 

"You are _so_ right, Sailor brat," a voice cackled. 

"Who's there," Neptune asked looking around. 

"Do you _really_ want to know?" the voice asked. 

"Damn this fog," Uranus cursed. 

"Naughty, naughty," the voice laughed. "No need for the language!" 

"Come out here, now," Uranus threatened. 

"If you insist," the girl laughed. "Rai Bo-ru!!" 

Right at that moment, an electrical ball flew from out of nowhere and hit Uranus and Neptune, knocking them back. 

"You sure do have slow reflexes," a male voice laughed. 

"Definitely," another voice laughed. 

The three figures then floated down in front of Uranus and Neptune. 

"Kids," Uranus said in disbelief. 

"Who _are_ you?" 

"We're the Rai Siblings," they said in unison. 

"I'm Raigaaru," the green haired one said. 

"I'm Raiboi," the brown haired one responded. 

"And I'm Rairai," the smallest one said, cracking her whip. "We specialize in electricity and we're going to fry you!" 

Uranus got an overly confident look on her face, not at all threatened by these three, mere children. 

"That's what you think," Uranus smirked, raising her arm into the air. "Waarudo...Shaking!" 

The Soldier pounded her fist into the ground, but the three siblings just jumped and dodged the attack. 

"Shimatta," Uranus cursed. "They're too fast!" 

Raigaaru used her "Rai Bo-ru," attack again and it hit both Uranus and Neptune. 

"Good job, neechan," Rairai complimented. 

Uranus and Neptune got up and stood their ground. 

"Aww, look at that," Raiboi said with loads of sarcasm, "the wittle Sailor girls want to fight some more and they're probably going to win." 

"Why not show them a thing or two, niichan," Raigaaru suggested. 

"The pleasure is all mine," Raiboi smiled. "Static Bombu!" 

Raiboi threw out a lot of electrical looking bombs at Uranus and Neptune, but they dodged it, barely. 

"Deeeep...Submerge..." Neptune called out, sending the powerful attack towards the siblings, whom evaded the attack perfectly. Not one drop of water hit the three. 

"Damn," Uranus muttered. 

"We can't beat them with these puny powers of ours!" 

"No, don't think like that," Uranus argued. "We'll find a way!" 

She took out her jeweled sword. 

"This'll teach them a thing or two," Uranus said with determination. "Space...Sword...Blaster!" 

The attack sliced right through Raigaaru's hair, cutting a lock of it. 

"Ahh," the girl screamed. "You ruined it!! You ruined my perfect hair!!" She gave Uranus a pure look of hatred. "You'll pay for that!" 

The girl used another electrical attack that was a bit too powerful for the two Sailor Soldiers to handle. 

"Raiiii Toooorrrrrpeeedo!!" she called out. When using this attack, she seemed to gather Electrical Energy over head, which formed into small, torpedo-looking electrical bolts. When formed, she tossed them at both Neptune and Uranus, who could only dodge since they had no way of countering such a powerful, speedy attack. 

The battle continued on like this until Uranus and Neptune were too tired to do anything else, but they weren't planning on giving up.   
****   
"See, what did I tell you," Inazumi bragged. "I told you the Rai Siblings would get the job done." 

"Okay, okay," Koori sighed. "You made your point." 

"Hmm, they're going to deliver the final blow," Sekai noted.   
****   
"Why don't you two give up," Raiboi said, attacking them again with his Static Bombu. 

"No...we...won't...give...up," Uranus said between grunts of pain from the multiple blows her body had taken in. 

"We...fight...for...what's...right," Neptune added on, same state as Uranus. 

The two stood up, but Rairai had gotten annoyed with the entire situation. 

"I'm getting sick of this," Rairai said, cracking her whip. "Rai Whip!!" 

The whip wrapped itself around both Uranus and Neptune, shocking them terribly. 

"You're never going to get to those girls," Raiboi laughed, while they were being shocked. "We've got them and your princess right where we want them!" 

"No...leave....our...princess...alone," Neptune said in pain, trying not to scream. 

"Why not, she's worthless anyway," Rairai said, laughing at them. "After we dispose of you two, she's next on our list, according to our master." 

The two didn't know what to say, but were both, depressed, mad, and worst of all, doubting themselves and their abilities. 

"Could this be the end for us," Neptune asked herself. "Could this be the end of the Sailor Soldiers? Did they bring us out here just so they could get our princess?" 

"I've failed our princess and her friends," Uranus said to herself. "How could I have let this happen!" 

The two kept having doubtful thoughts, putting blame on themselves, until a bright, white light surrounded the area and it seemed as if time had stood still for them. The two opened their eyes and saw that they weren't being tied and shocked anymore. They weren't even in that strange, foggy place anymore. Instead, it looked as if they were in Crystal Tokyo of the 30th century and an angelic, beautiful girl with two long pigtails had appeared before them, along with a Sailor Soldier with long, dark green hair...   
****   
A/N: Hikaru is a manga character. Not the Sailor Moon manga, but the Sailor V one. Hikaru is Minako's best friend who loves to do volunteer work and to help people out. Too bad she's never mentioned in the SM manga or the show for that matter, but most referencs to Sailor V isn't included in the anime anyway. 

In the first season, they actually had an ep about Minako and why she left and became Sailor Venus, etc, but it was dropped from the dub. Minako's lifestyle was pretty similar to Usagi's. Minako even had a dorky guy who had a thing for her, just like Umino did in the beginning of the Sailor Moon series for Usagi. Minako's "crushee" was named, Amano. The only character that's associated with both the Sailor Moon manga and the Sailor V one is Motoki (Andrew) because Minako hangs out at the game center a lot. 

Another cool thing about the Sailor V manga is that Usagi, Naru, Rei, Makoto, and Ami all make cameo appearances for it, though at the time, none of the girls knew each other. 

Like, with Usagi and Naru, Takeuchi Naoko wrote sometimes, that a girl with long hair in two pigtails, who had two balls on her hair and her friend was standing by the Game Center, or whatever. They are just nameless. For Ami, it was pretty interesting. Minako was going on a trip and a girl with blue hair was talking with her mother, wishing her mother a good trip. In the last one, Makoto, was sitting on the train, commenting on something she saw Minako doing, don't remember now. 

With Rei, a girl with long dark hair sensed something and her friend called her, "Hino-san." Pretty cool how Takeuchi Naoko made references to all of them, don't ya think? 

If you guys have never read Sailor V, I think you really should. I do know of a place to read the Sailor V manga as well as the SM one, online. If ya want, just email me and I'll give you the link. It's really cool and a lot of questions you may have had about her character and things in Sailor Moon can be answered, like the significance of Minako's red bow, or the significance of the Sailor V game and how it even _got_ to the game center in the first place. 

The Sailor V game plays a _big_ role in the SM manga. Also, in the SM manga, more people know of the girls' identities, Mamoru is younger, and SuperS is better than the anime version and the Outers do more and Chibi Moon can _also_ use Moon Goregeous Meditation for SuperS in the manga, unlike the anime! Oh, and how Minako became Sailor Venus in the SM manga makes a lot more sense than what it did in the show. It's explained more. Okay, I'll pipe down now. ^^' 


	14. Awaken, Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailo...

*Sorry it took me such a while to put this incredibly short part up. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, from now on, I will have a kind of "Status Report" in my Bio. It will list what fics I am currently working on and what I plan on adding on next, etc. I will update it at the beginning of each week, so if you all are wondering when I plan on putting up the next part of this particular fic or any others I may write, just keep checking my bio to see. Now, as always, I do not own any of the characters or places associated with the manga, show, game, etc* 

Part 14: Awaken, Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Neptune! 

"Princess Serenity," Uranus questioned. 

"No, it can't be," Neptune said. "Her features look too mature to be Princess Serenity." 

"Neo _Queen_ Serenity?" 

The angelic woman who stood before them smiled and nodded. 

"Hello there, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune," Neo Queen Serenity greeted in a gentle voice. 

Uranus and Neptune bowed down to her. 

"We are sorry, my queen," Uranus apologized. "We have failed you." 

"We are not worthy to be in your presence," Neptune added on. "We allowed our enemy to kidnap their two victims and now Sailor Moon is also a victim." 

"You have not failed me," Neo Queen Serenity assured them. 

"But, we couldn't defeat our enemy," Neptune said. "If it weren't for Jupiter's friend, we would've been killed and the battle we were just in, would've surely been lost if it wasn't for you just now!" 

"It wasn't my doing," Neo Queen Serenity said. She looked over to her side. "It was hers." 

"Sailor Pluto!?!" Uranus said. "But...how is this possible?" 

"I am using one the many powers that not even Neo Queen Serenity or King Endymion knows of," Pluto explained to them. "I'm not here in my physical form, but in my spiritual one. I knew that you two were going to need help releasing your true powers so I transported your spiritual selves to 30th century Crystal Tokyo. Remember, I _do_ have the power to manipulate time. I brought you here since it is the safest place for us to go." 

"Why have you brought us here," Neptune asked. 

"To help you release your true powers," the queen told them. 

"We have no new _or_ true powers," Uranus frowned. She lowered her head. "We're failures." 

"Stop that," Neo Queen Serenity scolded. "I will not allow you to speak of yourselves that way!" 

"All of your negative thoughts are keeping you from releasing your true powers. You're very serious about your work and you're worried about your princess and would do anything for her. I sense nothing but terrible things for her and we need your help." 

"Don't you think we _know_ that!" Uranus snapped. "There's nothing we can do!" 

"No, don't say that," Neo Queen Serenity scolded. "Is _this_ what my protectors are like? Are these the true guardian protectors of Earth and Solar System? If so, no wonder we're all doomed." 

"Neo Queen Serenity!" the two said in unison in pure shock. 

"How can _we_ believe in you and your abilities if you don't believe in yourselves or your _own_ abilities," the Queen asked. 

The two got quiet after that and realized that she was right. 

"You're right," Neptune said. "We haven't been believing in ourselves, or our abilities." 

"Yeah," Uranus frowned. "We've just been feeling sorry for ourselves." 

"I'm glad you figured that out," Neo Queen Serenity smiled. 

"Thank you for helping us to realize this, Neo Queen Serenity," Uranus and Neptune kneeled. 

"Our time is starting to grow short," Pluto warned. "I must return you to your physical bodies in the present day or else you will die. If one stays out of their body for a certain amount of time, their body dies. One can not live with just a body and no spirit. Since I used my time traveling power is another reason why we have to end this so soon." 

"But what about our powers?" Uranus asked. 

"You will unleash them very soon," Pluto smiled. 

"In my time," the queen started, "you already have them. It's just that because of all that is happening, you must release these powers of yours earlier than expected." 

"Just remember, if you don't beat the Rai Siblings, everything will change. History, Small Lady, and everything here in Crystal Tokyo, will cease to exist. You must help in the aid of saving our princess." 

The two nodded and the bright light surrounded them once again. "Remember what I said," Pluto's voice echoed.... 

Uranus and Neptune awoke and saw that the three siblings were about to attack them at once. They were still tied up with the whip and both were still being shocked. 

"I believe in myself," Neptune said, trying to break free, feeling herself growing stronger. 

"I do too," Uranus said, also trying to break free. "Without us, without everyone, we will not have a future and our sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to help us!" 

"We must believe in our queen...our princess's future, our future, the world's future," Neptune said, still trying to break free. 

"We have to save Sailor Moon!" 

"You believe in your princess," Rairai scoffed. "Whatever! Attack!!" 

"NO!!" the two shouted at the same time. Right at that moment, they reverted back to their regular clothes, broke free of the whip, and their transformation wands had transformed into two, new shiny, crystalized, heart shaped brooches. Haruka's was a light, bluish color and Michiru's was the same color as her Sailor Fuku, aqua marinish. 

"A brooch," Michiru asked. 

"They broke my whip," Rairai cried.   
****   
"What's going on," Inazumi shreiked. "How did they break free!" 

"Did you say they were strong," Koori mocked. "They broke free of that attack!" 

"Quiet," Inazumi threatened. 

The girl then shouted to the Rai siblings from her hiding spot, which was occupied with her along with Koori and Sekai. 

"Kill them, destroy them!! I don't care _what_ you do, just get rid of them!!"   
****   
"Hai, Inazumi-sama," the three said. 

"What's this immense feeling," Haruka asked in a whisper. 

"I feel so energized," Michiru said. 

Right at that moment, the image of Neo Queen Serenity came before them, once again, time seeming to stand still. 

"Those are your Uranus and Neptune crystals," Neo Queen Serenity explained. 

"But what do we do with these," Haruka asked. 

"These crystals are linked to you," she continued. "They will help you to become stronger and to help protect your princess and to help keep my future as well as your own in existance. Each one of us possess some kind of a crystal. I possess the Silver Crystal, Endymion possesses the Golden Crystal, Small Lady possesses a Silver Crystal, and all of you possess a crystal of your planet deity. It's just that Venus and the rest of the inners have released their powers and activated the powers of those crystals, which allowed them to become Super Sailor Soldiers. You and Michiru were holding back. Now, go off and fight and help to protect the Earth and the entire galaxy." 

The two nodded in surprise as the light went away. It was back to the way it was before Neo Queen Serenity appeared to them. 

"We don't plan on losing to you guys," Haruka said, holding out her crystalized brooch. 

"Nor do I," Michiru said, the same determination in her voice. 

They both held up their newly formed brooches and shouted... 

"Uranus Crystal Power..." 

"Neptune Crystal Power..." 

"Make-up!" 


	15. The Illusionists!

*Hi again everyone. I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. This part is rather long, so you can't say I didn't warn you. lol Oh, I would like to thank my online pal Misagi for giving me the idea as to what to use for the "illusionist" that fights against Venus. After that, I came up with the rest. ^_^ Well, as always, I do not own these characters or places associated with the show, manga, game, etc and if you guys are curious about the status of my fics, just check out my bio on my main fic page.* 

Part 15: The Illusionists! 

Everyone gasped as they saw Michiru and Haruka transform. After the transformation, both Neptune and Urauns had longer bows on the back of their skirts, a choker with a star on it, and everything else that the outers had with their Super Sailor Suits. 

"I am the soldier of the sky, and I carry the protection of the planet of the wind!" She posed. "I am Sailor Uranus!" 

"I am the soldier of the deep waters, and I carry the protection of the planet of the sea!" She stood back to back with Uranus. "I am Sailor Neptune!" 

"We have new powers," Neptune said in amazement. 

"Who would've guessed," Uranus said, astonishment in her voice. 

"Powers or no powers, we _will_ kill you," Rairai said with a crack of her whip. 

They didn't feel threatened and weren't going to let the Rai Siblings defeat them. They now had confidence in themselves and their abilities. 

"Looks like we'll have to teach these Electrical Kids a lesson," Uranus smirked. 

"Of course," Neptune giggled. 

The two then got into stances, ready to fight...   
****   
"Destroy them," Inazumi muttered to herself. 

"If they beat them, it's my turn," Koori argued. 

"We should calm down now," Sekai said. "Just because they have fancy new Sailor clothes doesn't make them any stronger." 

"She has a point," Inazumi agreed. 

"Well, do you think they can stand fighting five to three," Koori mocked. 

"What are you talking about!!" Inazumi demanded. 

"Take a look down there," Koori pointed on the screen he had up. 

On the screen were three Sailor Soldiers snooping around. 

"Why are there so many of those damn Sailor Soldiers," Sekai said in an annoyed tone. 

"Leave those three to me," Koori said. "I think my illusional tricks'll be perfect for this situation." 

"Illusional," Inazumi scoffed in a questioning manner. "Is that even a real word?" 

"Who cares!" Koori retorted. "I have some work to do. I have to figure out what their weaknessess are like Sekai figured out with that Naru girl." 

He then flew off to deal with the three Sailor Soldiers he saw wandering around. Koori had gone to his hidden chambers, which was high above where the girls were, and this place was also quite secluded. He was inspecting each girl, trying to find out what they adored the most or felt the most guilty about. 

"I think I've found their weaknesses," Koori chuckled. "This fog will have to get thicker and I'll have to seperate them." 

The boy then summoned some minions of his own...   
****   
"I feel there is dark energy nearby," Mars stated. 

"How close are we," Venus asked. 

"We're very close," Mars pointed out. 

"I wonder what we're going to find," Venus pondered. 

"We'll know when we get there," Mercury said. "Let us continue." 

"Right," the other two nodded. 

They continued on until the came to a strange area; a foggy one. 

"What's with all of this fog," Venus asked while looking around. 

"Definitely a bad sign," Mars frowned. "Nothing but dark, negative energy is here." 

"Hmm," Mercury said putting on her visor. "I can't see a thing through this and this fog is real. It's not an illusion." 

"I sense there is another presence here," Mars said, trying to concentrate. "A positive force...quite a few, actually." 

"Do you think that maybe Naru and Jen are here," Venus asked, hopeful tone in her voice. "Maybe _they're_ the positive forces that you are feeling or maybe it's Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, or Tuxedo Kamen-sama." 

"It's a possibility," Mercury said. 

"I am positive that they're here," Mars said. "This energy I am sensing is phenomenal, but I don't sense any evil within it." 

"I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded," Mercury groaned in slight pain while holding her head. 

"Same here," Venus said. 

"Definitely a bad sign," Mars said, feeling slightly whoozy. "This fog is strange."   
****   
Back to Koori who's watching them... 

"Hehehe," the boy laughed. "The fog is tapping into their minds so that I can find their weaknesses and soft spots!! I see that it's working very well so far."   
****   
Back to the three girls... 

"Wait, I think I see something up ahead," Venus announced, pointing ahead of her. 

"I wonder if it is one of the positive forces Mars sensed," Mercury wondered. 

The other two saw what Venus meant and whom she was pointing to. Ahead of them was a girl dressed in a Shibakouen Junior High uniform with short, dark hair. She looked as if she were lost; as if she were looking for someone. 

"Hikaru-chan!" Venus gasped. 

She then noticed that the fog was getting thicker and thicker around her and the others. 

"What's going on," the blonde-haired girl wondered...   
****   
From his hidden place... 

"The one named Sorano Hikaru is the weakness of the blonde-haired soldier," Koori smirked. "She feels as if she owes her just like Sailor Moon with her friend." 

The boy laughed a bit. 

"This ought to be interesting," the boy smiled.   
****   
"Why is Hikaru here and what's with all of this blasted fog!!" Venus wondered to herself. 

She then turned around and saw that both Mercury and Mars were nowhere to be found. 

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan...where are you?" the girl asked in a whisper. 

The girl stopped to think things over for a moment. She was confused and all of the fog wasn't helping. The girl that resembled her old friend, Hikaru, then saw her and ran up to her. 

"Minako-chan," the girl called. "I have missed you _so_ much!" 

"Hikaru-chan," Venus asked. "Wh-what is going on, why are you here?" 

"I don't know," Hikaru said. "I was brought here by these strange beings. They kept saying something about needing energy." 

The girl then hugged on Minako, her eyes flooded with tears. 

"I'm scared, Minako," the girl cried. "I don't know what's going to happen to me." 

"Shh, don't worry," Minako assured her. "We'll get out of here." 

Minako wasn't really thinking straight and how unrealistic the situation of Hikaru just showing up really was. She was just glad to see Hikaru. 

"Arigatou, V-chan," Hikaru whispered in gratitude as she hugged her good friend tighter. 

"V-chan?" Venus questioned in thought, coming to a surprising realization. "Wait a minute, Hikaru never knew of my true identity when I was Sailor V and she _definitely_ wouldn't know of me as Sailor Venus!" 

Venus pushed the girl away from her roughly. 

"What's wrong, Minako-chan," Hikaru asked with a look of confusion. 

"You are _not_ Hikaru-chan!" Venus said. 

"What do you mean," Hikaru asked innocently. "You are my best friend. I even know of your first crush, Higashi-senpai, and how he's the reason you started wearing a bow in your hair, and how you destroyed him and how to this day, you still regret it, even though you knew he was an enemy and I even know of when you won that trip to Hawaii and ended up going to Greece instead. Only your true friend would know something like that..." 

"Who are you!!" Venus demanded once again. "The _real_ Hikaru never knew of my true identity and she _definitely_ wouldn't know now since I am no longer the temporary Moon Princess since we found the real one which allowed me to become Sailor Venus!! As for that trip, she didn't know that I ended up going to Greece by mistake! She really thought I went to Hawaii since I told her I had won that trip to Hawaii!!" 

Hikaru's eyes welled up with tears again, as they started to stream down her already tear-stained face. She looked as if she had just been deceived by a good friend.. 

"Stop it," Venus said. "Stop trying to get me to feel sorry for you! You are _not_ Hikaru and I know how I can prove it!" 

The girl took out her old Crescent Moon Compact, which she used as Sailor V, and pointed it at the Hikaru imposter. The mirror allows her to see the true form of her enemy and when she first received the compact and used it on herself, it allowed her to see her true form; as Sailor V, along with the crescent moon on her forehead. 

The compact showed her whom she was dealing with. It wasn't Hikaru, just as she had thought. Instead, it was some kind of an ice-colored demon. The girl was a silverish blue, the color of cold ice. She was humanoid, mostly and she stood as tall as Minako. The demon had long, dark grey hair and her eyes were the color of a deep and disturbing ocean. How this demon seemed to know everything about her, including her past, was beyond her. 

"You're not Hikaru-chan!!" Venus said closing the compact. "The real Hikaru wouldn't know of the things that you just mentioned! She never knew that I was Sailor V! Sure, everyone used to refer to me as V-chan when I used to be Sailor V, but Hikaru would _not_ call me V-chan if I am now Sailor Venus and she would _not_ call me 'Minako-chan' if I am parading around as a Sailor Soldier! She doesn't know of my true identity because I never told her or showed her!" 

The girl chuckled, her voice deepening a bit. 

"You are _so_ right," the girl menacingly laughed. 

The Hikaru imposter then transformed into the strange being that Minako had seen through her compact, only now the girl had large wings, shimmering like glass. Her hands ended in claws that looked as if it could cut through stone. She had on an ice blue jumper and an unusual, wicked smile upon her face which made her look somewhat pretty to Venus, which made her wonder, how can something so beautiful, be so evil. 

"Who are you," Venus asked, ready to fight. 

"I'm your friend, Hikaru," the demon laughed cruelly. 

Venus got mad and charged after the demon, but got knocked back. 

"I'm getting sick of this game," the girl screamed, trying to kick the demon. 

The demon girl knocked Venus back, which caused her to fall to the ground. 

"Who _are_ you," Venus demanded once again. "How dare you try to fool me by imitating Hikaru!!" 

"Aww, quit whining," the creature said as she threw out an attack towards Venus, who barely dodged it. 

The demon inched closer and closer towards Venus slowly, by sliding across the floor, each step leaving a trail of ice behind. 

"Are you ready to give up, Sailor Venus," the demon laughed. 

Venus shook her head. 

"I am Aisu-gaaru!" the demon said. "I have been summoned to destroy you Sailor Soldiers as well as your leader, Princess Serenity!! If it weren't for her intefering, our Queen's sister would still be here!" 

"Your queen's sister?" 

"Yes, and you're intefering!" the demon exclaimed. "Ice Storm!!" 

A lot of ice started to shoot down from the sky right at Venus. Every ice pellet that shot down at the ground, froze it and caused that part of the floor to disentigrate. 

"That could've been you," the demon snarled. "My 'Ice Storm' attack can eat through _any_thing! It'll tear your flesh apart in just mere seconds!!" 

The two started to fight, Venus avoiding kick after kick, hit after hit, just like Aisu-gaaru had. The demon then caught Minako offguard and attacked her by slashing her arm with her with her icy claws. Venus held her injured, freezing arm and yelped out in pain. 

"Your princess is as good as dead," the demon laughed. "Without her guardians and protectors to keep her safe, she'll die anyway!" 

Aisu-gaaru started to form a jeweled, icy looking sphere in her hand. It looked pretty powerful. 

"No," Venus begged, wincing from the pain of her bloody arm, "don't!" 

The demon just laughed at her, preparing to attack...   
****   
Koori's hiding place... 

"I see that Sailor Venus has her hands full," the boy chuckled. "She's as good as destroyed!" 

The boy changed the screen to look at something else. 

"I wonder how the other two are doing and how they are dealing with their enemies." 

The boy brought up a screen that had Mars wandering around confusedly. 

"Time to see how _she_ does," Koori smirked. "The one named Kumada Yuuichirou is her weakness! She is afraid to tell him how she truly feels and it kills her everyday to keep such a secret. 

"It was tough trying to find a weakness for her. Her other weakness is her mother and how she misses her terribly and she has a lot of anger and annoyance towards her father because of his always being away due to his job in politics. I have chosen the perfect candidate wisely and I know exactly which will work her sympathies the most!" 

The boy laughed as he started to watch the battle commence between Mars and the illusional "minion" he chose for her...   
****   
"Ami-chan, Minako-chan," Rei called. "Where are you!" 

The girl walked around, trying to find her friends. 

"There is nothing but dark energy here," Mars muttered. "I should really keep my guard up." 

She walked for a while longer, squinting through the thick fog. She then saw someone a little ways ahead of her. It looked like a woman dressed in a traditional kimono, with her long, dark hair blowing majestically in the wind. 

"Why would Ami or Minako dress up," Rei thought to herself. "No, it couldn't be them. Ami has short hair and Minako has long blonde hair." 

The person she saw turned around. Rei gasped at the sight. There stood a young woman with long dark hair, similar to Rei's, wearing a kimono. She had big, beautiful dark eyes, like Rei as well. 

"M-mother," Rei stammered in surprise. 

"Rei," the woman cried as she ran towards her. 

The woman sat down on the ground and hugged Rei tightly, who also sat down. 

"Okaasan, could it really be you?" 

"Of course it is me, dear," the woman said. 

Rei's eyes started to well up with tears and she hugged the woman back. 

"Mother," Rei cried. 

"Rei, you don't know how long I have been searching for you," the woman cried, hugging Rei even tighter. It was like a happy family reunion. 

"Mother, I have missed you so much," Rei said between sobs. 

"I know," the woman smiled gently, rubbing a hand through Rei's long dark hair. "I've missed you too and I promise that I will never leave you again."   
****   
At Koori's hiding spot... 

"Success!! Sailor Mars is as good as caught," Koori laughed. "I knew using her mother would work on her sympathies. She would've probably acted like her usual self it if were that Yuuichirou boy or her father. She has a real soft spot for her mother."   
****   
The woman stopped hugging Rei and stood up. She then waved her arm and all of the fog dissappeared. 

"What happened?" 

"I just cleared things up a bit," her mother smiled. 

The girl looked around in awe at the scenery. She saw a temple, Sakura trees, and a bunch of other traditional Japanese things associated with a temple. There were also birds chirping and gentle winds blowing. Rei then saw a couple of familiar looking crows. 

"Phobos, Deimos," she exclaimed, putting out her arm, "what are you doing here?" 

"They've been with me waiting for you," her mother explained. 

"I am so glad that we are all together," Rei smiled happily. 

"Why don't we sit down to a meal," her mother suggested. 

"No thank you," Rei said. "I just like spending this time with you." 

Rei was so lost in this dream that she didn't want to leave it. She was with her mother again. Something that she had secretly wanted for years. She never let it show that it bothered her, but deep down inside, it really did. 

"I know, why don't we practice on your archery," her mother smiled. "I am sure you've been practicing at that private school of yours." 

"Yes," Rei nodded. "I enjoy archery very much.and I am pretty good at it now. I'm a really good shot." 

The woman pointed to a foggy area. When the fog cleared, a couple of targets, along with two bow-filled quivers, and a bow sat there. 

"Wow," Rei said, picking up one of the bows and a quiver filled with arrows. Her mother did the same. 

"You can go first if you would like," her mother offered. 

"No, you can," Rei insisted. 

"Well, okay," the woman smiled. 

She put up the bow, loaded it with an arrow and pulled her arm back. She then let go, but she didn't get a bullseye. She was no where near it. 

"I've never been all that good," her mother blushed in slight embarrassment. 

"Don't worry," Rei assured her. "I'll show you how you can make a bullseye every time!" 

Rei loaded her bow and looked as if she were using her psychic abilities. She then shot the arrow, landing a bullseye. One after another. 

"Wow, that was very good," the woman complimented and clapped. 

"Arigatou," Rei said nervously. She didn't mean to show the woman up or embarass her. She felt as if by her making perfect shots, she was disrespecting her mother in some way. 

"My, all of your training as a Sailor Soldier has paid off," the woman smiled. 

"Yes, it has," Rei said. "One of my main attacks is 'Flame Sniper,' and I use a bow and arrow every time." 

"I see," her mother smiled. "Well, I am very glad that you are doing so well in your school and I am glad to see that you are doing excellent work as a Sailor Soldier." 

Right at that moment, Rei got a strange feeling. She finally took in what this woman was saying. 

"My mother wouldn't know about my going to T-A Girls School _or_ that I'm a Sailor Soldier!" Rei realized in thought. She then looked down and saw that she was still in her Sailor Fuku. "I am still in my Sailor suit, so how does she know I am her daughter, Rei? What is going on? This _can't_ be real!!" 

"Rei-chan," her mother called. "What is the matter?" 

"You are not my _real_ mother," Rei said with slight regret, backing away from the woman. 

"Whatever do you mean," the woman asked in a gentle tone. "Of course I am your mother and I love you very much, Rei. After all of my years of not being around, I am now." 

"I can't believe I fell for your trick," Rei said angrily. "I know you aren't my mother! You may have her body and her face, but you definitely do not have her soul!" 

"You spoiled brat," the woman snarled as she ripped off the kimono. "Don't you know that you should respect your elders!" 

The woman's true form showed and everything that was around them, disappeared; including the imaginary Deimos and Phobos. The woman looked similar to the beast Venus was fighting up against, only her hair was a dark shade of red and this demon looked older than the one Venus was fighting against. 

"I knew it," Rei muttered. 

The girl then got mad at herself. 

"How could I let myself be deceived like that! How could I believe that this was my real mother? I could see someone like Usagi or one of the others falling for a trick like that, but _not_ me! Am I losing my touch? Was my wanting to see my mother again stronger than my sensing something was wrong?" 

"Aww, look at the poor girl," the lady laughed with her arms crossed. 

"Who _are_ you," Rei demanded. 

"I am Aisu-kaasan!" the demon snarled. "And I think it's time that you learned a thing or two about respecting your elders!!" 

The lady used her claws and slashed at Rei, who dodged the attack. The woman grew angered and tried to get her again. She ended up knocking Rei to the ground. The girl was very tired and she just couldn't get her aim right to use her "Flame Sniper" or any other attack since the demon was so agile. 

While Rei was lying there, the demon attacked and shouted, "Ice Claw!" Her claws turned icy and sharp and tried to stab Mars with them. Luckily, Rei rolled out of the way, dodging the attack altogether, causing the demon to pound a giant hole into the ground instead. 

"I am _not_ going to let you harm me," Rei said. 

"Whatever," Aisu-kaasan snarled in slight annoyance. "Ice Barrier!" 

The attack hit Rei, trapping her inside of a barrier, draining her of her energy. Mars screamed from the pain she was feeling. 

"This is the way you discipline children," the lady laughed as she enjoyed the sight of Sailor Mars trapped in her ice barrier. 

"Shimatta," Rei muttered. 

"Believe me," the demon mockingly responded in sarcasm, "this will hurt me more than it hurts you." 

The demon laughed. 

"After I destroy you, we will destroy your princess too!" 

"No!" Mars shouted. 

"Yes," the demon said draining more of Rei's energy with the Ice Barrier, which caused Rei to scream even more in pain. 

The lady then looked as if she were going to use an ultimate attack on Rei...   
****   
Back at Koori's hiding place... 

"This is great," Koori cheered, jumping up and down, ecstatic over what she was seeing. "She's about to be finished off as well!!" 

The boy did a little dance and laughed. He then stopped. 

"Oh yeah, I should go back and check on that other girl. She wasn't doing all that hot either! That Sailor Mercury girl! Her weakness was...herself. She's having a hard time coming to terms with herself. She feels that she will never acheive the same goals as her mother." 

The boy yawned. 

"That was way to boring so I decided to use her other weakness. The one named Urawa Ryo. She's upset that she put study before pleasure so often and how she missed out on hanging out with this boy and talking with him more. Sure he moved away, but she never once made the attempt to keep in touch with him when he tried very hard to, which is why she has so much guilt." 

The boy laughed. 

"Time to take a look..." 

The boy brought up a screen that had Ami going against the illusional minion he made up for her...   
****   
Before Koori started to view her... 

"Venus, Mars," Ami asked, looking around, trying to see through the thick fog. 

The girl couldn't figure out how she had gotten seperated from the two, but continued on anyway. She then heard a voice... 

"If I carry the two and divide by the circumference of pi...no, that won't work. I'll never be able to solve this problem," the figure, who resembled a dark-haired boy, muttered. 

"Who is that," Ami wondered. 

She then walked over, to help out this person. She couldn't turn down a Math problem. 

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear that you're having trouble with a math problem." 

The boy stood up and faced Ami, who gasped. 

"R-Ryo-kun!!" 

"Ami-san," the boy said, standing up. "Have you come to save me?" 

"_Save_ you?" the girl asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was kidnapped," Ryo told Ami. "I was brought here by this strange being. They said something about wanting my energy since I used to carry around one of the Rainbow Crystals and that I should have a lot of energy left over from it." 

"But why would they wait until now to go after you? That was so long ago." 

"I have no idea, but I do know that it isn't safe to be here right now," the dark, brown haired boy warned. "You should really get out of here and rejoin the other girls, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars." 

"There are more of us now," Ami told him. "There is Sailor Venus, who used to be Sailor V, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto along with Sailor Chibi Moon." 

"Wow," the boy exclaimed. "That _is_ a lot. At least you have more allies to help you fight against evil." 

The girl nodded. 

"So," the boy asked shyly, "how have you been?" 

"I have been okay," Ami said uneasily. She always felt guilty that she didn't keep in touch with Ryo after he moved away. 

*Note: Ryo is "Greg's" original name. He's the one that had that thing for Ami in the first season. He was one of the Rainbow Crystal Carriers that could predict the future somewhat, if I'm remembering right. Also, after this ep originally aired, for the next ep, the intro was changed and it included both Makoto as Jupiter and Minako as Venus, unlike here. The 1st season dub opening is nothing but a spoiler since neither Makoto nor Minako are in it originally.* 

"That's good," the boy responded. 

"So," Ami said trying to get off the subject, standing beside him, "what were you working on?" 

"Those demons were trying to make me solve this equation for them," Ryo explained. "I have no idea why, but that's what they told me to do if I valued my life. I have no way of finding my way out of this foggy place. I have tried for hours, but I haven't had any success." 

"That's awful," Ami said with a lot of concern. 

"I don't know what they plan on doing to me," Ryo sighed as he sat down on the ground. He then looked up at Ami, a sad, worried look in his eyes. "What if they try to turn me against you again!?!" 

"Don't talk like that," Ami said, kneeling beside him. "We _will_ get out of here and I'll make sure that, that doesn't happen!" 

"I hope so. I just want you to remain safe and out of danger." 

Ami blushed a bit and nodded. She had forgotten how nice and polite Ryo was. 

"Okay," Ryo agreed, giving Ami a hug. 

The girl accepted the hug and hugged Ryo back. 

"What is this strange feeling I have," Ami asked herself. "I don't think I have ever felt this way before." 

Her Mercury Crystal started to glow a bit, but the glow died down. After the hug, Ami put on her visor to look through the fog. Just as before, it didn't help too much. 

"I can not seem to find my way out of here," Ami said as she typed in some commands on her miniature computer, removing her visor. 

"No, it's hopeless," Ryo said in an angered tone. 

"Out of all of the Rainbow Crystal Carriers, I wonder if you were the strongest to have ever possessed one," Ami said, still typing in calculations on her computer. 

"Who cares," Ryo said. "We have got to get out of here!" 

The tone in Ryo's voice was a bit harsh to Ami and it wasn't the way she had remembered him at all. His patience also seemed a bit thin compared to how he is normally. For some odd reason, Ami decided to ask Ryo a question. It was totally irrelevant to the situation they were in, but for some odd reason, she was curious. Did Ryo really care about her? Did he have other girls in his life now? Did he still carry it around with him? 

"Um, Ryo-kun," Ami started. 

"What is it," Ryo asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. 

The girl was about to reconsider asking the question, but decided to ask him anyway. 

"Do you still have that photo?" the girl asked slowly. 

"Photo, what photo," Ryo asked if he could possibly care less. 

"The one that you always carry around...the one of...me." Ami finished. 

"Why would I waste my time carrying a photo of _you_ around," the boy snapped. 

The insult hit Ami hard. She wasn't expecting him to say something so harsh or mean towards her and she started to shed a few tears. 

"Besides," the boy started, "I don't even know what you're talking about." 

"This isn't the Ryo I remember," Ami said to herself. "This can't be him! He would never act like this; rude and impolite!" 

The girl then got quiet and thought of something else. 

"Could he be possessed like he was before," shel wondered in thought. 

"Well," the boy demanded, "when are we going to get out of here. Did you figure this stuff out yet?" 

"Um, maybe," Ami said cautiously. 

"_May_be?" the boy said in an angered tone. "I do _not_ want a 'maybe' out of you!! I want a definitely!" 

"Who _are_ you," Ami asked the boy. 

"Who _am_ I?" the boy scoffed. "I am your friend, now I want to get out of here away from all of this fog!" 

"I don't believe you," Ami said. "The _real_ Ryo-kun would never act rude or demanding! The _real_ Ryo-kun would remember the photo I was referring to! The _real_ Ryo was caring towards everyone and you haven't acted like you were concerned about me since I started trying to figure out a way out of here. The real Ryo-kun wasn't self centered like you are acting now!" 

The boy started to chuckle lightly. 

"Ahh, so the one known as Sailor Mercury is a lot smarter than she looks." 

He grabbed her arm and held it tight. 

"Let go," Ami said, trying to get out of his tight grasp. 

"Now why would I want to go and do a stupid thing like that," he scoffed in a sarcastic tone. 

Ami, with her free hand, pushed her ear ring and looked through her visor. She really didn't think that this was Ryo, especially with the way he was acting now. She was considering two possibilities. One, this wasn't Ryo and it was all a ruse just to capture her, or either it really _was_ Ryo and the enemy was using him against her like before, but Ami was betting everything that it was her first guess. 

Even when Ryo was possessed before, he tried his hardest to regain control of his mind so that he wouldn't hurt her. This particular Ryo wasn't. 

When Ami looked through her visor, she gasped. Her guess was right. What she saw was an icy like demon with spiky, dark grey hair. It looked a lot like the demons that Venus and Mars were encountering, only this demon was a guy. He wore a pair of white pants and an ice-blue shirt. He too had a wicked smile like the other two demons and he was ready for a fight. 

"What _are_ you," Ami winced in pain. The demon's grasp hadn't let up any and the grasp was becoming tighter. 

"You really want to know," the boy asked with a laugh. "Then I'll show you!" 

The boy let go of Ami's arm and he transformed right in front of her to the ice like demon Ami had seen through her visor. 

"I am Aisu-boi," he snarled with a toothy grin, his dark, callous eyes fixed on Ami, "and I am here to destroy you and your princess!" 

"How did you know everything about Ryo-kun," Ami demanded, as she held her arm. 

"It was quite easy," the demon laughed. "All my master did was do a bit of brain tapping." 

The girl thought back and remembered how she felt before getting seperated from Mars and Venus. 

"The fog," Ami gasped. "That's how you did it! The fog was reading our minds the entire time! That is why we felt so awkward and dizzy when we were wandering through it! That is how you know of my true identity!" 

"You're smart," the demon boy snarled. "But you weren't smart enough! After I'm done with you, we destroy your princess!" 

"Sailor Moon! No, do not harm her!" 

"Since you asked so nicely, I won't," the boy mockingly promised. "Ice Heart Attack!" 

The attack, thrown at Mercury, was nothing but frozen hearts. Ami dodged, and dodged, but she finally gave in and was hit by it. The iced heart attatched itself to Ami's chest and froze over. Right now, her entire body was frozen over and she couldn't move a muscle. She looked as if she had just been dug up by a scientist in the arctic. 

"I guess I'll have to finish you off now," the boy laughed, shining his nails. "I really ought to hurry up and do away with you. I have an appointment to get to. I do have to keep up with my incredibly handsome good looks, you know." 

Ami just stood there, frozen, not able to move a muscle. Her energy was starting to wear down and her body temperature was dropping dramatically. 

"If I don't get out of here, I will surely die and I won't be able to help protect Sailor Moon..."   
****   
Back to Venus... 

Venus's arm was bleeding terribly and she didn't land one hit on the demon with her normal punches and kicks. 

"Ice Diamond Cutter!" 

The ice sphere turned into ice like blades and was headed right towards the injured Minako. She stood her ground, ready to fight, or die trying. She refused to allow herself to lose in vain or without her dignity. 

Right as the ice like blades were inching closer and closer to her, she closed her eyes and whispered to herself, that she believed in her princess and that she will succeed. After she said that, the crystal in her brooch started to glow. A majestic, yellow light surrounded her and she started to feel herself regaining strength and her arm was healing itself. 

"My...Venus...Crystal," the girl said. "Did I reactivate its powers? Is this a power I never knew it had? It's healing me and is giving me strength!" 

"Nani!!" Aisu-gaaru screeched out. "What is this!! You dodged my attack!" 

The light dispersed and Minako stood there, reenergized and ready to fight. 

"I am Sailor Venus...the guardian of love!!" Venus said looking the icy demon right in the eyes. "I believe in our princess and I believe in myself. I was given the honor of being appointed her protector and I plan on living up to that responsibility! In the name of the Moon, Venus, and for the entire human race and inhabitants of this planet, I will punish you!!" 

The girl laughed at Venus. The two then got into a physical fight. Venus was pretty agile and was in very good shape since she was such an athelete anyway. Punch after punch, kick after kick, just like before, only this time they were evenly matched. Aisu-gaaru got annoyed with Venus and decided to use her main attack again. She powered up, just like she had before. 

"I won't let you kill me," Venus said, concentrating. "C'mon, Minako, concentrate to use one of your most powerful attacks!" 

"I intend on killing you," the demon girl threatened with a cackle. "Ice...Diamond...Cutter!!" 

The attack was headed straight for Minako. 

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try it! Crescent Beam!!" 

The powerful attack blocked off the demon's attack. 

"How!" the demon said in an angered tone. "This is unforgiveable!" 

The girl charged after Venus and swung her sharp claws at her. Venus dodged it and used another attack of hers... 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" 

She used the chain to tie the demon girl in place. 

"What is this," the girl grunted as she tried to struggle her way out. 

The demon tried to get out of the chain, but she just couldn't. Venus then looked as if she were concentrating and her Venus Crystal in her heart-shaped brooch glowed. 

"I have to destroy this beast," Venus said. "As a protector of this planet and of this Solar System, it is my duty to!!" 

The girl felt her strength rising, and the attack coming to her. 

"Crescent...Beam...Shower!!" 

The more powerful Crescent Shower attack she had had while as Sailor V, hit the demon. 

"Noooo!!" the demon cried as she felt her body ripping and her icy flesh tearing. 

"Yatta!" Venus cheered as she shot a fist up into the air. 

She was glad that it was finally over. After she had destroyed the beast, the fog around her started to lift a bit and she saw two familiar figures and ran over to them...   
****   
Back to Mars, same time as Venus was being attacked and all chances of living seemed pretty grim... 

The pretty much immobilized Rei was watching on in fear as Aisu-kaasan was loading up a bow and an arrow. 

"I'm very good at this sport," the demon laughed. 

She pulled her arm back and shot the unusually large arrow. 

"Ice...Arrow!" she called. 

As the arrow was inching closer and closer to Mars, the girl kept saying to herself that she believed in her princess and everyone's futures and how she couldn't let them down. She didn't know how, but she was planning on getting out of this situation. She tried her best to break free of the barrier but she couldn't. The barrier was sucking her energy dry. 

"No," the girl murmured. "I won't go down like this! Sailor Moon, our princess, our future queen is depending on me and the others to help keep her safe and to help protect this planet!!" 

The girl then shouted, "I won't be defeated!!!" 

Right as the ice arrow was _just _about to hit her after she said that she wouldn't be defeated, the crystal in her brooch started to glow. A majestic, red light surrounded her and she started to feel herself regaining strength, which allowed her to break free of the icy barrier. Also, the attack that Aisu-kaasan had delivered to Rei, had missed her completely due to the light. 

"What is this," the demon demanded angrily. 

"My Mars Crystal," Rei said in surprise. "My energy is coming back to me. I never knew that my crystal was capable of performing such a task. I also never knew that it had this kind of power." 

"I don't care how you got out of that!! I _will_ succeed in destroying your precious princess as well as you for our queen!" 

"I don't think so," Mars said. "I have been chosen as a protector of this earth and our galaxy to keep it safe from demons like you! I won't allow you to destroy what we have here and I _definitely_ will not forgive you for imitating my mother!! Taking on her form to make me vulnerable for attack! How _dare_ you mock my dead mother's spirit! In the name of Mars, I _will_ punish you!" 

"Whatever," the demon scoffed. "Ice Barrier!" 

"Burning...Mandala!" Mars shouted, blocking the attack with her multiple fireballs. 

The demon was mad and ran towards Mars, her claws extended, ready to strike her. 

"I don't think so," Mars said, taking out a charm. "I will punish you for all that you have done and I will teach you to respect those that are deceased!" 

The demon didn't pay any attention to Rei, and kept towards her, claws out, ready to stab Mars. 

"I warned you," Mars said, concentrating to use her attack. "Akuryo Taisan!!" 

Mars threw the ofuda charm at the demon, which stuck itself to the demon's forehead, leaving it immobile.. 

"I can't move," the demon screamed. 

Mars then positioned herself to use a very powerful looking attack. She looked as if she were concentrating. A flame seemed to surround her, and her Mars Crystal started to glow. 

"Fire...Soul...Bird!!" 

The attack took the form of a phoenix, made of fire, which hit the demon, making it scream out in pain. 

"That was for my mother," Rei said with her eyes closed. "Mocking the dead is a very serious offense in my eyes." 

After the demon was destroyed, the fog started to lift a bit and she saw two familiar figures and ran over to them...   
****   
Same time as Rei and Minako, when Koori started to veiw Ami... 

"I...have...to...get...out...of...here," Ami thought. "If I don't, I will surely die! If not from his attack, I definitely will due to my dropped body temperature." 

The girl tried to move once again, but it didn't work. She was not able to move, but she was still able to think. 

"What will I do," Ami thought to herself. "What will happen to Sailor Moon if I am not there to help protect her?" 

The girl started to shiver. 

"No, I cannot think that way!" 

"Stop struggling," the beast snapped. "It won't do you any good. You are nothing but a live fossil now!" 

The beast laughed as he charged at her, his claws extended, ready to slash the girl. 

"DIE," he screamed. 

"No," Ami said to herself. "I can not go out this way! I have to help keep this planet safe! I have to help keep Sailor Moon safe!"   
****   
"Good bye Sailor Mercury," Koori laughed. "It has been nice knowing you!" 

Koori laughed at the scene as he saw his minion about to finish off Mercury.   
****   
"NO!!" Ami screamed as a blue light, coming from her brooch, surrounded her, breaking her free of the ice barrier and giving her her strength back. 

Due to the light, the beast shielded his eyes. Koori just stared in amazement. He was shocked at what he was witnessing. 

"My Mercury Crystal," Ami said in surprise. "It saved and rejuvinated me." 

The beast grew angered and turned towards Ami. 

"Okay, Sailor Girl, you are going to pay for that!" 

"No," Mercury said in a firm tone. "I am Sailor Mercury and have been given the responsibility of protecting our Princess; our future Queen! I take my work seriously just as I do my studies! I can not forgive you or whomever it is you are working for since you are a threat to my Princess and to this planet! I also can not forgive you for using such a dirty trick to trap me! Using my own _friend_ against me! I will not allow it! In the name of the planet Mercury, I will punish you!" 

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," he retorted as if he were truly scared. 

The beast then formed a small sphere in his hand. 

"Ice Bomb!" he shouted as he threw it towards Mercury. 

"Mercury...Aqua...Rhapsody!" she shouted as she majestically tossed out the attack using her harp. 

The attack met in the middle, which ended up freezing over. Their battle continued pretty much like that. Both were pretty much matched evenly. 

"I _have_ to think of something," Mercury thought to herself. "I can not keep this up all day." 

Every time Mercury _did_ land an attack on him, he seemed to use some kind of an ice barrier around himself so that it wouldn't harm him. 

"Is this little Sailor Girl getting tired," the boy laughed. 

He then threw out another attack, which hit Mercury right on, knocking her back. She didn't say down, though. She got right back up, ready to fight. She then tried her Aqua Rhapsody attack again, but once again, he blocked by using that ice barrier to protect him. Ami smiled when he did this. It was all a part of her plan. 

She put on her scanner and checked him out for weak points or any points where she could penetrate the seal. It didn't take her long, but she found the point of penetration. A little ways below his chest. That was the only part of his body that wasn't protected by the shield. 

"Mercury...Aqua...Rhapsody!" 

She aimed it towards that one spot, while the beast was oblivious to what Ami had been planning. He just laughed at her, pretty much saying that she should just give up. When the attack hit the spot, the water filled the barrier and froze on the inside, leaving Aisu-boi immobile. He was frozen from the neck down. 

"Hey, what is going on," he shouted! 

"I noticed that your shield was pretty powerful and that it was made entirely of ice. The barrier protected you everywhere, accept one main spot; the spot right underneath your chest. The water from my attack froze instantly when it entered that point," Mercury explained. 

"Who cares," the boy shouted. "All of your attacks are all water based! You will never be able to destroy me, even if I _am_ partially frozen right now! I will find a way out of here and I will kill your Princess for my Queen! You shouldn't even care about what happens to her! Why believe in such a klutz like her!" 

Mercury shook her head and grew angered. 

"You will do no such thing!" the girl threatened. "She might not be perfect, but she is the best friend I have ever had! She has a wondeful and promising future ahead of her and I won't let you nor anybody else, destory that!" 

Right at that moment, Mercury's crystal in her brooch started to glow. She looked as if she were concentrating, streams of water developing in her hands, which formed a beautiful looking, crystalized looking sphere. 

"This is for my princess!" 

She then threw out the powerful attack... 

"Mercury...Aqua...Mirage!" 

The underestimated attack, did the job as it hit Aisu-boi, destroying him. The fog around Mercury then started to fade away and she saw two familiar figures and ran over to them...   
****   
"No," Koori shouted in disbelief. "How dare she defeats my best minion!" 

The boy heard a laugh come from behind him. He turned to see his sister, Sekai. 

"What are _you_ doing here," he asked in a cold tone. 

"I am just here to check up on my baby brother," the girl smirked. 

He hmmphed and crossed his arms. 

"I see that those three girls got out of those illusionary worlds that you created for them." 

"Only one did," Koori assured her. 

"Oh no, I don't think so," Sekai said bringing up a screen. It showed Mercury reuniting with Venus and Mars. 

"H-how," the boy stammered. 

"Give it up, baby brother," the girl said, her arms crossed. "We have work to do. Since Inazumi is busy with those other Sailor brats, we have to keep a watch on the victims." 

"Yeah, sure," the boy frowned, mad that his great scheme hadn't worked. 

With that, the both took off in a flash to keep an eye on Naru and Jen...   
****   
"Mars, Venus," Mercury called. 

"Venus, Mercury," Mars called. 

"Mercury, Mars," Venus called. 

All three ran up to each other. 

"What happened to you two," Venus asked. 

"I was attacked," Mars explained. 

"So was I," Mercury added on. 

"So was I," Venus said. "We should really be careful from now on. They found a way to attack me that I never thought possible." 

The other two nodded in agreement. 

"But how did they figure out what to use against us," Mars wondered. 

"The fog," Mercury stated. "Before we were all seperated, we all felt strange. The fog was a way of tapping into our minds to find out what we would be most vulnerable against." 

"Talk about fighting dirty," Venus muttered. 

"Hey, I thought I heard something," Mars pointed out. 

"I did too," Mercury said. "Maybe if we follow it, we will find the victims, or some of our allies." 

They all agreed to Ami's idea and followed the sound. While they walked, each girl started to think of the battles they had just had. 

"Hikaru-chan," Minako said to herself. "Why would Hikaru-chan make me vulnerable? Maybe it is because I miss her and feel that I owe her." 

"Mother," Rei said to herself. "I was most vulnerable because I thought that _demon_ was my mother! I am still dissappointed in myself. I let my guard down! Why would I do that" 

"Ryo-kun," Ami said to herself. "I think I know why he was the one to make me vulnerable. After all of this time, I am still nothing but a study hog. He has tried time and time again to make contact with me and I always refused because I was worried about school work! Like Usagi says, you can't study all of the time. One should have fun too..." 

"I know what I will do," Minako said to herself. "When all of this is over, I will go and visit Hikaru and hang out like we used to. One thing I learned from Usagi, is how important friendship truly is. What she did for Naru shows that. Even though she had Sailor business, she still put her best friend first. That is what I call a true friend! I will try to restablish that friendship with Hikaru! That is what my illusional battle was probably showing me." 

"After all of these years, I never really coped with my mother's death. That is probably why I gave in to such a trick! My wanting her to be here with me is much stronger than my will to fight at that particular time," Rei said to herself. "When all of this is over, I am going to go home and and find a way to remember her. I am sure grandpa would not mind helping me. Just a little something to remember her by..." 

"Hey, what is that up ahead," Mercury pointed out. 

"It looks like some kind of a battle," Venus said. 

Mars agreed. 

The three then got a better look at the two fighting against which looked to be three teenagers. 

"Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus," the three exclaimed. 


End file.
